


The Collapse

by DonAnon



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Break Up, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Relationship(s), Slow Build, smut starts in chapter 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter with an old friend brings excitement to Makoto's seemingly normal life. Takes place five years after Eternal Summer.</p><p>Updates every Monday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Encounter

Makoto Tachibana was too nice for his own good sometimes. He knew he could be a soft touch. Saying no was hard and he always tried to help others when he could. However, there were times when he wanted to be selfish, times where he wanted to tell those that depended on him to fend for themselves. Today was one of those times.         

“I’m sorry Tachibana-san, but I really need to go home. Would you mind covering the rest of my shift?” One of his coworkers asked.

Makoto did his best not to frown. Although Makoto would only have to stay for two more hours, he wanted to go home. He was tired, hungry, and grouchy. The only cure for that was some of Haru-chan’s cooking and a cuddle session afterwards.

Still, Hayashi never asked him for anything before and it seemed like an emergency. Haru would be mad, but a couple strategically placed kisses could fix that. Makoto forced a smile and nodded.

“Sure, Hayashi-san. I’ll cover for you.” 

The younger man bowed. “Thank you Tachibana-san! I owe you one!”

It took all of Makoto’s strength to keep the smile plastered on his face. They always said that. 

***

 Makoto was finally able to go home a couple hours later. His instincts were right. Haru was angry that he agreed to stay, late and it was going to take more than a few kisses to make it right. Makoto stopped at a restaurant near work and grabbed Haru’s favorite mackerel dish. After a few bites, Haru would be putty in his hands.

The thought of Haru bending to his will drove Makoto crazy. He needed to get home. Yesterday. He jogged down the street weaving in and out of the crowd like a mad man. Makoto didn’t notice the light about to change and crossed the street. A car honked its horn as it barreled towards Makoto. He braced for impact when a pair of strong arms grabbed him and yanked him out of harm’s way. Makoto couldn’t help but cover his eyes as the car slammed on its break mere inches away from his rescuer. Makoto could hear the driver cursing at them before peeling off.

Makoto felt a pair of strong arms yank him off the sidewalk. Makoto muttered a thousand apologies before looking up at his rescuer. His eyes widened in surprise. It was Yamazaki Sousuke! But how could it be? No one had heard from him for six months.

 


	2. Sousuke's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto follows Sousuke and is surprised at what he finds.

“Y-Yamazaki!?” Makoto exclaimed in surprise.

The taller man smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t look like you’ve seen a ghost. As a matter of fact, I just saved you from becoming one.”

Makoto shuddered at the mentioned of ghosts. “S-sorry Yamazaki-san. It’s just…no one’s seen or heard from you ever since you and Rin…”

“Broke up.” Sousuke whispered. 

Makoto nodded.

“Yeah. I just needed some time away after it happened. I knew he would come looking for me here in Tokyo so I went to Europe until the coast was clear. But I’m back now. I’m alive and well.” 

Sousuke certainly was alive, but Makoto didn’t think he was well. There weren’t any signs of physical distress. The man still towered over him slightly and he seemed to have gained muscle since the last time they saw each other. There were cuts and calluses on his hands and a small cut above his left eye, but that could have come from work or some other circumstance.

What troubled Makoto were Sousuke’s eyes. The teal that shone so brightly before seemed dull and listless. The fire and passion that once burned through them extinguished. Perhaps it was because of Rin, but Makoto sensed there was more to the story.

“Well I better get going. Take care of yourself Tachibana. Be more careful!” Sousuke said jarring him out of his thoughts. By the time Makoto thought of something to say, he was already turning the corner.

Makoto knew it was wrong to follow Sousuke. Whatever was wrong with him was none of Makoto’s concern. However, he couldn’t leave things like that. Makoto would never be able to forgive himself if something were to happen to Sousuke and he did nothing to stop it. Makoto tightened his grip on Haru’s mackerel and ran after Sousuke.

Makoto wasn’t as good of a detective as Rei was, but he managed to follow Sousuke deep into the warehouse district of Tokyo without being detected. He was glad no one else detected him either. The further they went, the more shady characters he encountered on the street.

After what felt like centuries, Sousuke finally entered one of the buildings. Makoto stared at the entrance. It looked scary on the outside and only God knew what horrors awaited him inside. There could be thieves, drug addicts, or the yakuza. Or even worse. There could be ghosts!

Makoto swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. He would never be able to protect Sousuke from outside. He had to be brave. He needed to go in.

Makoto closed his eyes, pushed open the heavy iron doors, and walked inside. Makoto let out the breath he was holding when he discovered the place wasn’t as bad he thought it’d be. At least six dozen men were present. Some stood in groups chatting or playing pool while others were posted up at the bar. That didn’t seem to be the main attraction though. The majority of the men were crowded around in a circle cheering and screaming.

Makoto moved closer to see what the commotion was. He didn’t have to get too close. After all, he was taller than most the men there.

Except for one. One in the middle of the circle punching the hell out of another man.

“Sousuke…” Makoto whispered to himself. Makoto knew he hadn’t heard him. How could be over the shouting? But Makoto positioned himself further away to avoid detection but still be able to watch the fight. 

Although Makoto hated violence, he had to admit Sousuke was an amazing fighter. Not only did he have power and speed, but he had a certain grace as he pummeled his opponent with his fists. His motions were fluid and seamless as if the air had turned to water around him. Rei would be impressed at how beautiful of a display it was.

After a couple quick punches to his opponent’s face, Sousuke opponent fell to the ground and didn’t get back up. He was declared the winner. Makoto made his way to the exit as everyone cheered and congratulated him. He was almost out the door when Sousuke called his name.

“Oi! Tachibana-san! Don’t run off! At least let me by you a drink since you came all this way.” Sousuke smirked.

Makoto laughed nervously as he walked back towards his old friend. He was going to need more than mackerel to save him when Haru found out about this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than the first. I'm not the best with fight scenes, but since there are going to be more I'm going to work at getting better at them. Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up Monday.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke brings out a side of Makoto he rarely gets to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Light MakoHaru smut at the end. Nothing graphic, but it's there.

Makoto wanted to say something, anything, but he just couldn’t find the words. He had so many questions but wasn’t quite sure where to begin. Things just didn’t feel right. What was he doing in a place like this? Better yet, what was Sousuke?

 

Sensing his discomfort, Sousuke rubbed his friend’s back. “You’re not in any danger.  Everyone’s friendly, all things considered.”

Makoto smiled. “Right. I just…wouldn’t expect you to go to a place like this. Is this what you do?”

Sousuke laughed. “Of course not! I just come here to blow off steam. I’m still an engineer.”

“Good! Rin said you were pretty good at it.”

“Let’s not talk about Rin.”

“Okay.”

 

Sousuke swirled his beer around in the bottle before taking a giant swig. Makoto’s suspicions were right. Although he seemed to be okay, Sousuke’s breakup with Rin was still a sore spot. Makoto and Haru never learned what caused the couple to split, but it must have been something big to cause this type of reaction several months later. Makoto wanted to know more, but he knew it was wrong to pry. Maybe in time Sousuke would open up and tell him.

 

“Look, Tachibana, I appreciate you coming all this way to check on me, but you didn’t have to. I’m doing okay. Besides, won’t Nanase be mad you’re out so late on a school night?”

Makoto turned to hide the pink growing in his cheeks. “Haru knows I’m going to be late.”

“This late?”

Makoto’s eyes drifted towards the mackerel dish he bought Haru.

Sousuke laughed. “A peace offering? Man that guy has you on a short leash.”

“No he doesn’t. Haru-chan just worries, that’s all. He likes routine.”

 

Sousuke was staring at him. Why was he staring? Oh, no. Makoto was frowning. He didn’t want Sousuke to think he was upset with him. He may think he couldn’t speak freely to Makoto, and that was the last thing he wanted. Makoto corrected his mistake by plastering a smile on his face. It was Sousuke’s turn to frown.

 

“You know what your problem is, Tachibana?” Sousuke asked.

He didn’t, but he was sure Sousuke was going to tell him.

“You never let on that you’re human.”

Makoto laughed. “I think you’re confusing me with my Haru-chan.”

“No. No, you do it too. You never let on that you’re angry or sad or frustrated. You just smile through it all, like nothing in the world bothers you.”

“Well, I…”

“Don’t you get sad?”

“Well of course, but-”

“Don’t you get angry?”

“Not usually, but-”

“Don’t you get frustrated?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then why don’t you let it out?”

“BECAUSE NO ONE EVER LETS ME!” Makoto found himself shouting.

 

 Half of the people in the club started at them. Makoto plastered on a winning smile and apologized before sinking down in his seat. How embarrassing.

 

Sousuke smiled at him before knocking back the rest of his beer. “That’s what I want to see. The real Makoto.”

 

There was no point in hiding it anymore. Makoto crossed his arms and frowned in annoyance. It was no wonder Sousuke and Rin fought all the time. They were both too free with their words. Who the hell did Sousuke think he was? Makoto was just trying to help him, to look at after him. Makoto wasn’t the one with the problem and dead eyes. Sousuke was. It wasn’t fair to prod at Makoto, to expose his weaknesses. He was just trying to be a good friend.

 

“You’re mad, aren’t you?” Sousuke asked.

“I’m fine.” Makoto huffed.

Sousuke patted Makoto on the back. “I know you’re mad now, but you’ll get over it. This was a long time coming.”

“If you say so.”

“I know what will make you feel better. Come on.”

 

Sousuke dragged Makoto to his feet and to the fighting area. Before Makoto could object, Sousuke announced to the room that Makoto needed someone to fight. Everyone snickered. Makoto kept trying to object, but Sousuke ignored his pleas.

 

After lots of shouting, a man finally stepped forward. He was a couple inches shorter than Makoto but more muscular. The two men were pushed into the middle of the circle and the next thing he knew he was faced with a barrage of fists. Makoto pleaded for help. He wanted to quit, but his request was ignored. Sousuke explained that the only way out was to win.

 

Now Makoto was REALLY angry. He couldn’t believe he got dragged into this. He couldn’t believe people were laughing at him because he hadn’t punched the other man yet. He was tired, angry, and wanted to go home to his Haru-chan. Haru-chan. He was probably worried sick.

 

Makoto didn’t have time for this. The next time the man charged at him, Makoto dodged and punched him in the face. The man seemed shocked, but he came at Makoto again. Makoto grabbed his arm and kneed him in the stomach. Makoto kneed him again and again and again until he was hunched over. Makoto took his elbow and slammed it between the man’s shoulder blades. He fell to the ground and didn’t get back up. The crowd stood in a stunned silence before erupting into cheers.

 

Makoto ignored all the praise people were giving as he made his way to the bar and grabbed his mackerel. He needed to get home before something else happened.

 

“I knew you had it in you, Makoto! I’ll text you!” He heard Sousuke yell as he made his way out the door.

***

Makoto was still seething with rage when he got home, but the tension melted from his body the moment he saw Haru. He came out the bathroom with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Makoto almost dropped the mackerel.

 

“You’re late.” Haru said he approached him.

Makoto held up his peace offering. “I know Haru-chan. I’m sorry. I got your favorite mackerel dish.”

Haru gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before taking his food and sitting at the kitchen counter. “You still should have been home earlier. You smell funny too.”

 

Makoto sighed. There was no use in hiding it. Haru would eventually find out anyway.

“I ran into Sousuke on my way home. I followed him, made sure he was alright.”

Haru stopped eating as his eyes widened slightly in surprise. After a few seconds, his face readjusted to its normal, emotionless state. “And?”

“Well, he seems okay, but I don’t think so. There’s something wrong with his eyes.”

Haru’s eyes danced.“Drugs?”

“No! Haru-chan, how could say that? I think it’s something else, something to do with Rin.” Makoto replied.

“Yamazaki doesn’t deserve him. He doesn’t deserve you looking after him.”

 

Makoto laughed. His Haru-chan was so cute when he was jealous. He walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

 

“Haru-chan, we promised we wouldn’t take sides.”

“YOU promised.” Haru said, reaffirming his position on team Rin.

 

Makoto rolled his eyes and gave Haru’s neck a few kisses. “Anyway, we probably shouldn’t tell Rin that Sousuke is here. At least not yet. I don’t want to scare him off.”

Haru melted into Makoto’s touch. “I’d rather not talk about Yamazaki.”

“I rather not talk about anything.” Makoto whispered in his ear before attacking his boyfriend’s neck with more kisses.

 

Haru moaned as he turned his head so he could kiss Makoto. They didn’t talk about anything for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who knew Makoto was capable of such things! This chapter is a lot longer than first two. Let me know if your digging the length. If not, I can shorten them from now on. Feedback would be greatly appreciated so let me know what you liked, disliked, etc. See ya next week!


	4. For Your Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru spend the morning together before Makoto and Sousuke have lunch.

Despite the break in Makoto’s routine the night before, things easily fell back into place in the morning. He didn’t have to be at work until 9:30, but he got up at 6 to see Haru off. Like every morning, Makoto had to carefully extract himself from Haru’s grasp. Once out of bed, he headed to the kitchen to make them a pot of coffee.

 

As it brewed, Makoto grabbed one of the many photo albums on their bookshelf. He smiled as pleasant memories floated back to him.

 

 The album he chose was recent. All the pictures were taken within the last year or so. Makoto took lots of Haru during his swim competitions and there were an equally embarrassing amount Haru took of Makoto working with his swim students and relay team. Photos of Rei and Nagisa peppered the pages. They relocated to the United Kingdom, but they seemed happy and crazy about each other.

 

Then there were the photos of Sousuke and Rin. It broke Makoto’s heart that his two friends weren’t together anymore. Although they were never overly affectionate in photographs or otherwise, it was clear they were in love. There was always a playful tenderness between them. Even when they butted heads, they were punching each other and laughing moments later. What could have gone wrong?

 

The creaking of his bedroom door snapped Makoto out of his thoughts. A sleepy Haru yawned from the doorway.

 

“Good morning Haru-chan! Coffee’s almost ready.” Makoto said cheerfully.

Haru hummed in response and shuffled into his boyfriend’s arms. He wrapped his arms around Makoto and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Makoto couldn’t help but giggle and hug his boyfriend tight.

 

Although Makoto loved Haru every time of day, he loved him most in the morning. It was when he was most affectionate. Once Haru was satisfied, he peeled himself away from Makoto and poured them coffee.

 

“Why are you looking at photos?” Haru asked as he sat on Makoto’s lap.

“No reason. Guess I was just feeling nostalgic this morning.” Makoto replied.

“It’s about Yamazaki and Rin, isn’t it? You’re worried.”

Makoto sighed. “I just don’t understand what could have gone wrong. They seemed so happy. We’ve all been so happy.”

“Even the calmest waters make waves. Eventually the water settles.” Haru replied.

“Do you think that will happen with them? Do you think they’ll get back together?”

Haru shrugged. “It’s none of our concern. I know you want everyone to be happy and to fix what’s broken. That’s what I love most about you. But sometimes you have to let people work through their own problems.”

 

Makoto sighed. Maybe Haru was right. Maybe Sousuke and Rin weren’t as happy as they appeared. Maybe their problems would fix themselves. But what kind of friend would Makoto be if he didn’t try to help them. He knew Rin would be there for him if he and Haru ever broke up. He would try to make things right between them. It was only fair that Makoto tried to do the same.

 

Haru suddenly shifted and got up from Makoto’s lap. He extended his hand towards him. “Come on.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Where are we going Haru-chan?”

“To take a bath. I have to leave soon.”

“But you’ll be late if we bathe together.” Makoto giggled.

“I won’t be if you stop talking.”

Makoto stood and let himself be dragged to the bathroom. “Anything you say. I’d do anything for my Haru-chan.”

Haru’s cheeks grew pink and the faintest trace of a smile crossed his lips. “Idiot.”

 

***

Makoto didn’t even think about checking his phone until long after Haru was gone. He heard it go off the night before, but he was too busy ravishing his boyfriend to care. As promised, Sousuke texted him.

 

**_Hope you aren’t too mad at me, Makoto! Can I make it up to you? You won’t have to hit anyone._ **

 

Makoto chuckled. He was still a little angry with Sousuke for baiting him into a fight, but he had to admit it was fun. For the first time in ages, Makoto felt strong and powerful. All the tension and helplessness he felt from earlier in the week disappeared the moment his fist connected with that stranger’s face.

 

But it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Makoto wasn’t the type of person that liked to inflict pain on others. He was a healer, not a fighter. Whatever he felt that night was just an anomaly. He would never do it, or enjoy it, ever again. However, spending time with Sousuke didn’t seem like a bad idea.

 

**_Sure. Meet me at the community center at 1. Wear a suit._ **

A few seconds later, his phone went off. **_See you then._**

 

***

Sousuke arrived at the community center ten minutes early. He sat in the stands as Makoto wrapped things up with his mommy and me class. It was Makoto’s least favorite. He hated how the single mothers in the class fawned over him. He begged his boss to let someone else teach the class, but he refused. Apparently, Makoto’s good looks caused too big a draw to pass up. Despite his disdain for being used as eye candy, Makoto did his best to ignore the hungry gazes and advances of his female students.   

 

Once the ladies were gone, Makoto greeted Sousuke.

 

“Seems like you draw quite the crowd. Must drive Nanase crazy.” Sousuke snickered.

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. “Haru-chan’s never watched me teach mommy and me classes. He’s always at swim practice around this time.”

“Good thing, huh?”

 

Makoto nodded. Although Haru wasn’t big on public display of affections, he was very possessive when it came to Makoto.  He would turn into an angry, jealous beast if knew about how much the women lusted over him.

 

“Would you like to go for a swim?” Makoto asked.

The color drained from Sousuke’s face. “D-don’t you want to eat, instead? I bought green curry. I remember Ri-hearing somewhere it was your favorite.”

Makoto laughed. “We can eat afterwards. We’d only have about 30 minutes to swim anyway. That’s when one of my coworkers teaches a senior swim class.”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on, Sousuke! It’ll be fun! We don’t have to compete like Haru-chan and Rin. We can just enjoy the water.”

 

After a few seconds, Sousuke agreed. He turned his back to Makoto as he peeled off his clothes and dove in the pool. Makoto laughed before diving in himself.

 

They swam around for a while, before returning to the edge of the pool to chat. Makoto was surprised at how well Sousuke was able to swim. If he recalled correctly, he needed to have two surgeries on his shoulder after high school.

 

Makoto’s eyes drifted towards Sousuke’s shoulder when he wasn’t looking. Just as he expected there were two faint lines from his surgeries….with a shark’s head seemingly biting through them. Sousuke blushed and turned so it was no longer visible.

 

“It was inside joke between me and Rin.” He muttered.

“Oh.”

“The little shit always liked to bite my shoulder and since we were getting tattoos anyway…”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “Wait, you have another tattoo?”

Sousuke sighed and pulled his jammers down slightly to expose a yin symbol on his hip. Rin’s hip must have held the yang.  “We got them six months before…well it doesn’t matter now.”

Makoto knew it did, but he wasn’t going to push the subject.

 

“Anyway, I just came to apologize for pushing you into that fight. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Sousuke said.

Makoto smiled at him. “It’s okay. To be honest I…I kind of liked it.” Sousuke’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but Makoto continued. “I could never do it again though.”

“Who says?” Sousuke asked.

“I don’t like hurting people.” Makoto replied.

“Who’s getting hurt? Everyone who’s there wants to be. It would be silly to join a fight club expecting not to get hit at least once.”

Makoto could feel his cheeks burning. “I don’t know.”

“Besides, you looked really good out there. You could be even better with some training and proper technique.”

“You really think so?”

Sousuke nodded. “I know so.”

 

Makoto was at a loss for words. Although his mind kept wandering back to that night, Makoto knew it couldn’t happen again. Hurting others was bad. But as Sousuke mentioned, the people at the club knew and accepted that risk. If they didn’t mind, why should Makoto?

 

“Why don’t you come with me again tomorrow night?” Sousuke asked.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Of course it is! You don’t have to fight anyone if you don’t want to. Have a few drinks, watch me kick a couple asses. It’ll be fun.”

Makoto bit his lip as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know, Sousuke. I’ll have to think about it.”

“Sure. Just let me know.”

“I will. Now you mentioned you bought some green curry with you.”

Sousuke laughed as he helped Makoto out the pool. “Right this way, sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Things are about to get interesting. Let me know what you think.


	5. Fight Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sousuke return to the fight club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up so late! Didn't have time to finish writing/proof read it until now.

“I don’t know about this.” Makoto whined as they stood outside the warehouse.

Sousuke laughed. “It’ll be fine, Makoto. Nothing bad is going to happen. Everyone is friendly here.”

 

Makoto thought that was ironic. The last thing he expected for people participating in a fight club to be was friendly. However, there was nothing to fear if Sousuke said it was safe. As long as they stayed together Makoto would be okay. He swallowed his fears, walked through the doors, and…

 

Nothing. No one gaped as the pair entered the building. No one lunged at them with knives or fists. The ghosts of badly beaten men didn’t come to haunt them. Makoto sighed in relief.

 

“Told you so.” Sousuke laughed as he led Makoto to the bar. He ordered two beers for them.

 

“Are you sure you should be drinking before you fight?” Makoto asked.

Sousuke shrugged. “Beer doesn’t affect me much, but I figured it might loosen you up a bit. We’ll have a couple beers, I’ll fight a couple guys. Then we’ll have a couple real drinks as we play some pool and go home.”

“Is that your routine when you come here?”

“Usually. Sometimes things go a little differently.” Sousuke replied as his cheeks grew red. Makoto’s did the same. He knew all too well what that meant.

 

 “It’s not like I go out of my way to look. Just…some nights I get lonely.” He muttered.

Makoto smiled warmly at him and nodded. “Sousuke, you don’t have to explain anything to me. You and Rin have been broken up for awhile now. It’s normal for you to…see…other people.”

“Yeah. Do you know if he…?”

“Do you really want to know?” Makoto asked.

His friend laughed and shook his head. “No. Guess not.”

 

He downed his beer before ordering another.

 

***

Makoto nursed his third beer while Sousuke slammed his fist into another’s man face. The man tried to headbutt him, but Sousuke put him in a headlock and punched. He kept punching until he felt the man go limp against him and released him. The man didn’t get back up. Sousuke was declared the winner. He wiped his bloody fists on his shirt before returning to Makoto who had been watching with guarded curiosity.   

 

“Think you might want to try it?” Sousuke asked after ordering a whiskey.

Makoto shook his head. “I’m fine just watching.”

“Okay. I said I wouldn’t push you.”

“Thank you.”

“But I think I’ll take on one more.”

“You sure? I thought you were done for the night.” Makoto asked as his eyes drifted towards the whiskey.

Sousuke shrugged wincing slightly at the motion. “Think I’m good for one more.”

 

Makoto didn’t think so. Sousuke would never admit it, but his shoulder seemed to be bothering him. If he overexerted himself, he could injure it again. Makoto was sure Sousuke was aware of it. He was either too stubborn or too drunk to care. Either way Makoto would talk to him about him about it later. He didn’t want everyone there to know about his friend’s weak spot.  

 

Makoto shook the worried thoughts out of his head and turned his attention back to his friend. He found someone new to fight fast. This guy was much more aggressive than the previous two. He kept throwing punch after punch. A few connected with Sousuke’s face. Sousuke dodged and grabbed the other man’s arm. He held him there as he kneed the other man in the stomach and punched him in the face. The man staggered to the side but didn’t quite fall. He threw a barrage of punches, but Sousuke was able to dodge most of them before delivering a mighty uppercut. It was over for his opponent.

 

Makoto ran to his side with wet paper towels.

 

“Are you ok!?” Makoto asked as he dabbed Sousuke’s face.

Sousuke laughed. “I’m fine. Had much worse done to me.”

 

Makoto didn’t say anything. He was horrified as he imagined someone viciously attacking his friend and covering him with cuts and bruises. Makoto frowned. Maybe fighting wasn’t as fun as he thought it’d be.

 

“Hey!” Someone shouted from behind them.

Makoto ignored them as he continued to attend to Sousuke’s wounds.

“Hey, you in the red shirt! Turn around!”

Makoto exhaled in aggravation as he turned his attention to the person behind him. To his surprise, it was the person he fought the other night.

 

“I want a rematch.” The guy demanded.

Makoto raised both hands as he laughed nervously. The guy was drunk and it wouldn’t be fair. “Sorry, I’m not here to fight. I just came to watch my friend.”

“C’mon man! Don’t be a pussy!”

“I’m not a pussy. I just don’t feel like fighting tonight.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Psh, shoulda figured. Look at you, cleaning that guy up like you’re his bitch. I don’t know why I’m wasting my time.”

 

The man turned to walk away, but Sousuke grabbed him by the shoulder and whipped him around.

 

“Don’t talk to my friend that way.” Sousuke warned.

The other man laughed. “What are you gonna do, bitch?”

“If you want to fight someone, fight me.”

“Alright then.”

 

The two men turned to walk towards the circle. Makoto grabbed Sousuke’s arm.

 

“Sousuke, wait! I think you’ve had enough action for one night.” Makoto warned.

“I can’t let him get away with talking to you like that.”

“It’s not a big deal. He’s just drunk.”

“That’s no excuse for him to disrespect you. I promised I wouldn’t make you fight and I meant it. If he’s looking for a fight so bad, I’ll give it to him.”

 

Sousuke walked towards the other man, but Makoto grabbed his arm again. He ran towards the other man and tried to reason with him, but he was too drunk to listen. Makoto sighed. Looks like he would have to fight after all.

 

Despite’s Sousuke’s insistence on fighting instead, Makoto stepped inside the circle with the man. He didn’t really want to, but he didn’t want Sousuke to hurt himself.

 

Just like in their first fight, the man threw a fury of punches. Makoto blocked and dodged as many as he could, but he knew he couldn’t stay on the defensive if he wanted to win. He sidestepped a punch and returned the favor. The man staggered back as Makoto landed another punch. His opponent grabbed at Makoto as he stumbled to the ground. The pair rolled around punching, grabbing, and kicking at each other. The man straddled Makoto and tried to punch him, but Makoto headbutted his nose and he fell off. Makoto got on top and punched the man until he fell limp. The onlookers erupted into cheers. He got off him and staggered back over to a smiling Sousuke.

 

“Looks like I didn’t have to defend your honor after all.” Sousuke teased.

Makoto frowned before ordering another beer.

***

The pair stayed for an hour longer. Lots of people came up to congratulate Makoto. They hailed him as a hero. Apparently, no one liked the guy Makoto beat. Rumor had it his opponent would not be allowed back after what happened. It was all a little overwhelming so they left.

 

“You looked really good out there.” Sousuke said as they walked to his car.

Makoto nodded as his cheeks turned red. “Thanks. So did you. But you should be more careful, Sousuke. If you keep trying to do overdo it, you’ll hurt your shoulder again.”

Sousuke chuckled. “Yeah. Guess I got a little carried away.”

 

Makoto snuck a glance over at his friend. Although a small smile spread across his face, his eyes were filled with sadness. Makoto’s chest panged. What was wrong with him? Why was he so sad? Despite the run in they had with that drunk earlier, it was a pleasant evening. What caused his mood to change?

 

That’s when it hit him. Sousuke was like this earlier in the night when he mentioned Rin and picking up other men. He mentioned being lonely. It was hard to imagine a guy like Sousuke being lonely. Like Haru-chan, Sousuke seemed to relish solitude.  But no man was an island. Sousuke was human and needed companionship and attention. Perhaps that was what bothering him now. Makoto could help, at least until he figured out a way to get him and Rin back together.

 

“Hey, Sousuke, I hope it isn’t too much trouble, but would you mind teaching me some more fighting moves?”

Sousuke’s eyes widened. “You really want to learn?”

Makoto smiled with his signature head tilt. “I’m going to have to if I want to keep coming here!”

“Really? You liked it that much?” Sousuke asked.

“I hate to admit it, but tonight was a lot of fun for me. All the attention was embarrassing when I won, but…it was exciting. It made me feel good. And of course, you’re not bad company Sou-chan.”

Sousuke turned away from Makoto, but he could see the blush crawling up his neck and ears. “Well…if you’re sure, we can work something out. We can practice and come here a couple times a week.”

“Thanks Sou-chan.”

“No, Makoto. Thank you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks! Hope you liked it! Feedback is always appreciated. Come back next week where we switch point of views for a few chapters and for appearances from Rei and Nagisa!


	6. Jealousy is a Blue Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two months, Haru "accidentally" tells Nagisa and Rei that Sousuke is in town. To help quell Haru's jealousy and suspicions of Sousuke, Makoto suggests the three of them go to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching to Haru's point of view for awhile!

Haru stood in the kitchen watching the clock. Makoto was late. Again. He was always late when he hung out with Yamazaki.

 

It wasn’t that Haru was jealous. He knew Makoto loved him. Makoto would never cheat on him, especially with Yamazaki. But ever since they began hanging out, Makoto started to change. He seemed happier and more confident. There was nothing wrong with that, but Haru hated that Yamazaki was the one to spark these changes. They seemed to share a bond over something Haru didn’t know about and it drove him crazy.

 

Haru poured himself a cup of tea before flopping down in front of his laptop. Nagisa and Rei would call him if he made them wait any longer. He connected to the video chat where his two friends were waiting. They must not have been expecting him or noticed right away, because Nagisa was straddling Rei and peppering kisses down his neck.

 

“Naaaagiiisa-kun, please. Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai will be here any moment.” Rei moaned.

“Don’t be such a prude, Rei-chan! They’re not here yet.” His blonde companion whined.

Rei checked his watch. “Well, the average time Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai run late is 15 minutes. That would leave us with only 5 minutes and 45 seconds.”

“Five minutes is all I need, Rei-chan.” Nagisa said devilishly as he kissed down Rei’s stomach.

 

The last thing Haru wanted to see was Nagisa give Rei a blowjob. He cleared his throat as loudly as he could. Rei jumped up causing Nagisa to fall hit his head on the table. Haru pressed his lips to his cup to hide his smile.

 

“H-H-H-Haruka-senpai! How l-long were you there?” Rei stammered as he helped Nagisa to his feet. The blonde pouted as he planted himself back on Rei’s lap.

 _Long enough to be scarred for life._ “Just logged on.”

“No fair, Haru-chan! All I needed was five minutes to-” Nagisa pouted.

 

“Where’s Makoto-senpai?” Rei interrupted as he turned a violent shade of red.

 “Out with Yamazaki.” Haru mumbled.

Violet and magenta eyes widened on the screen.

 

“You know where Sou-chan is!?!? Have you told Rin?” Nagisa wailed.

Haru shook his head. “Makoto told me not to.”

“Why are you telling us, then?” Rei asked.

 

Haru shrugged. Makoto said he couldn’t tell _Rin_. He didn’t say anything about _Nagisa and Rei_. Besides, it had been almost two months since they found Yamazaki. The longer they waited to tell Rin, the angrier he’d be. Haru hoped telling his friends would make Makoto speed things along.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous, Haru-chan.” Nagisa teased.

Haru turned away to hide the blush growing in his cheeks. “I’m not. Yamazaki is trouble. He didn’t deserve Rin and he doesn’t deserve Makoto doting over him.”

“Mako-chan will be fine. He’s super sensible, just like my Rei-chan!”

Rei blushed as he pushed his glasses up. “Nagisa is right. Makoto-senpai has a strong moral compass and would never let himself be lead astray. You should trust him. We did call him Mamakoto after all.”

 

“Don’t start that again!” Makoto warned as he walked through the door. He placed his things and shoes by the door before plopping down next to Haru. He placed a chaste kiss on Haru’s cheek before waving to his friends.

 

“Haru-chan told us you’ve been mothering Sou-chan!” Nagisa blurted out.

Makoto shot Haru a dirty look.

 He feigned a look of innocence. _You never said I couldn’t tell them._

Makoto pinched the bridge of his nose before turning his attention to their friends.  “I haven’t been mothering him. I’ve just been keeping an eye on him in the hopes he’ll open up about Rin. He’s really torn up about them breaking up.”

 

Haru rolled his eyes. So torn up he hasn’t bothered to contact Rin in the past seven months. Makoto was so meddlesome sometimes. Why couldn’t he leave it alone? Why couldn’t he leave Yamazaki alone?

 

Haru noticed Nagisa and Rei exchange worry looks. They seemed to be communicating silently with each other for a second before Nagisa was back to bubbly self.

 

“I have an idea! Why don’t you invite Sou-chan to come see us when we visit Japan in a few weeks? Rin-chan said he was coming. They could work it out then.” Nagisa suggested.

“Do you think it would work?” Makoto asked.

“Of course! Besides, we have a special surprise and we’d love for Sou-chan to hear our news too!” Nagisa beamed.

“Oooh a surprise! What are you two up to?” Makoto teased.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, Makoto-senpai. I’m sure you will be just as pleased as we are.” Rei replied.

 

Haru did his best to stay focused during the rest of the chat, but his thoughts kept drifting elsewhere. He wondered what kind of surprise Rei and Nagisa had for them. It must be big if they wanted everyone there. And what would happen when Yamazaki and Rin were in the same room together? Would Rin be mad that he knew about his ex boyfriend’s whereabouts and didn’t tell him? More importantly, why was Yamazaki spending so much time with HIS Makoto?

 

Haru returned to reality just in time to say goodbye to Nagisa and Rei. He felt bad for ignoring them, but he’d see them in a few weeks. It was much harder to ignore Nagisa’s antics in person.   

 

“Why’d you tell them about Sousuke?” Makoto asked as he turned off the computer.

“It slipped.” Haru lied.

“Haruka.” Makoto scolded.

“It did. You were late and they asked where you were.”

Makoto sighed. “I guess it can’t be helped now. As long as they keep it a secret until our get together, it should be fine.”

 

_Why do you care so much?_

 

Makoto smiled wearily at Haru before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Haru returned the gesture and crinkled his nose. Makoto tasted like beer. He always did when he hung out with Yamazaki. He watched his boyfriend go to the kitchen and cut two slices of chocolate cake for them. Haru joined him at the table.

 

 “Why were you so late? You know they get upset when we’re late.” Haru said.

“I’m sorry Haru-chan. We lost track of time.”

“Do you have to hang out with him so much?” Haru mumbled.

Makoto smiled at him. “Don’t be jealous, Haru-chan. Sousuke just needs a friend right now. He needs our support.”

 _Why? He’s the one who broke Rin’s heart._ “I’m not jealous. He hurt one of my best friends.” _I don’t want him to hurt you too._

 

Makoto kissed Haru’s forehead. “Why don’t we all go to dinner tomorrow night? Maybe if you spend some time with him, you’ll see what I do.”

 

Haru sighed. He couldn’t deny Makoto anything, even if he wanted to. Haru nodded and Makoto’s eyes lit up. It would be a long night, but worth it. Anything was if it made Makoto happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it wasn't too exciting. Used this as a way to set things up for later and move the plot along. Sorry if everyone sounds a little off too. I was watching Tiger and Bunny when I wrote this. Chapter 6 will be up as well so be sure to keep reading.
> 
> Thanks for your support and kind words! Your thoughts are encouraged and appreciated!


	7. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto, Haru, and Sousuke have dinner together. Drama ensues.

They met Yamazaki at Makoto’s favorite restaurant. Makoto wanted to go to Haru’s but he convinced him to go here instead. He was doing this for Makoto so it was only right. The three sat in booth with a great view of the ocean. Haru was grateful. The calming motion of the water was the only thing keeping Haru from punching Yamazaki in his smug face.

 

“So Mako tells me you’ve got a big swim competition coming up next month, Nanase.” Yamazaki said.

_Mako? When the hell did Yamazaki start calling HIS boyfriend Mako?_ “Yeah. We’re traveling to Canada for a few weeks.”

“That’s great. I’m glad you’re doing so well.” Yamazaki replied.

Haru hummed in response.

 

An awkward silence lay heavy in the air until the waiter broke it. Once they ordered their food, Makoto spoke again.

 

“So Sousuke, do you have any plans the week after next?” Makoto asked.

Yamazaki shook his head. “Not that I know of. What’s up?”

“Nagisa and Rei are coming for a visit and they say they have a big surprise planned. They asked me to invite you.”

Haru couldn’t help but smile as the color drained from Yamazaki’s face. “How’d they know I was here?”

“I accidently let it slip last night when I was late for our video chat. But they’ve promised not to tell Rin.”

“Good.”

 

“Will you come?”

Yamazaki sighed. “I don’t know. I was never really close to those guys. It wouldn’t feel right. Besides, Rin will probably be there. I don’t want to ruin your reunion.”

“You wouldn’t be ruining anything! You and Rin are adults. I’m sure neither of you would do anything to jeopardize our time together, right Haru-chan?”

 

Makoto gave him those huge puppy dog eyes that Haru couldn’t resist. He tried to smile at Sousuke, but it probably came out as more of a grimace.  Despite that, Haru tried to make his words as reassuring as possible.

 

“You should give yourself and Rin a little more credit. You’re not children. You know how to behave like civilized adults. Close or not, Nagisa and Rei are fond of you. They wouldn’t have invited you if they didn’t want you to be there.”

Yamazaki nodded as his eyes remained glued to his lap.

 

“So will you come Sou-chan?” Makoto asked.

_Sou-chan?_

“If they really want me to.”

_You mean if MY BOYFRIEND really wants you to._

“Great! Then it’s settled!” Makoto exclaimed as a smile spread across his face.

 

Haru smiled instinctively. He was happy Makoto was happy. But the corners of his lips twitched back into a frown the moment he saw Yamazaki smile too.

 

The waiter came by to tell them their food would be ready in a moment so Makoto went to the restroom to wash up. He finally had a moment alone with Yamazaki. The pair eyed each other in a silent understanding that it was now or never. Haru spoke first.

 

“I want you to stop hanging out with Makoto.”

Yamazaki laughed. “Not happening.”

_What!?_ “He’s MY boyfriend.”

“Yeah, exactly. He’s your BOYFRIEND. Not your son and not your possession. You treat him more like a security blanket than you do a partner.”

That wasn’t true. He loved Makoto. He’d do anything for him. This was for his own good. He was protecting him.

 

“You don’t deserve a friend like him, Yamazaki. You’ll hurt him. Just like you hurt Rin.”

That got him. The color drained from his face, but he quickly recovered. “So that’s what this is all about.”

“Huh?”

Yamazaki laughed. “This isn’t really about me and Makoto being friends. It’s about Rin. It’s always been about Rin. Does Makoto know you’re still carrying a torch for him?”

Haru’s body started to quake. He felt like he was on fire. “I don’t have feelings for Rin.” Haru replied through grit teeth.

“Maybe not, but you’re possessive of him. Just like you are of Makoto. No one else can have them. Only you.”

“That’s not true.”

 

“I’m surprised you let Hazuki and Ryugazaki get close to them. Or is it because you don’t feel threatened by them?”

That wasn’t true. He treasured his friendship with Rei and Nagisa. Aside from Makoto and Rin, they were all he had in this world. He loved them.

 

 “Shut up.” Haru spat as tremors overtook his body.

“No. This isn’t high school Nanase Haruka. I wasn’t scared of you then and I’m not scared of you now. I think it’s about time you learned to share. That you don’t own your friends and lovers. It’s a lesson long overdue.”

 

Haru nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Makoto’s cheery voice ring out as he sat back down at the table. He noticed Haru’s distress, but he lied about being okay. Haru wouldn’t give Yamazaki the satisfaction of knowing he got under his skin.

 

Haru started to feel better as the evening wore on. The ocean outside the window was calm. The mackerel was good. His Makoto was having a good time. All seemed right in the world. Until Yamazaki decided to goad him again.

 

“So Mako, are we still on for tomorrow night?”

Makoto shot Haru a wayward glance. It was his way of asking permission. Haru nodded. He didn’t have a choice. If he said no Makoto would be sad and Yamazaki would have proven his point from earlier.

Makoto smiled and nodded enthusiastically at his friend.

Haru shoved some more mackerel and his mouth and prayed the night would be over soon.

 

***

The next day, Haru called Rei to ask for advice. He usually went to Rin about problems concerning Makoto, but he couldn’t since his ex boyfriend was involved.

 

Haru didn’t go into detail. He didn’t want Rei or Nagisa to dislike Yamazaki. However, he did his best to articulate that he was worried about Makoto and did not appreciate Yamazaki making a power move for his attention. Rei was sympathetic and very attentive. He took a few minutes to think before offering his advice.

 

“Perhaps you should tell Makoto-senpai how you feel. Maybe he would stop hanging out with Sousuke so much if he knew it bothered you.” Rei suggested.

“I don’t want Makoto to know it bothers me.” Haru replied.

“Why not?”

“I know he would stop hanging out with Yamazaki completely. That’s what I want, but I know that’s not what Makoto wants. He’d be unhappy.”

“Hmmm.”

 

“He comes home with bruises sometimes.” Haru confessed.

“Bruises?”

“Yeah. He says he has some clumsy kids in his class, but they wouldn’t leave those kinds of marks on him.”

“Do think Sousuke is hurting him?” Rei asked.

“I don’t know, but he’s definitely involved. They always show up after they’ve been together. All I know is that I’m worried about Makoto.”

“Then you have to talk to him, Haruka-senpai. It’s the only way to get answers.”

“Yeah, but if he’s been lying about the bruises…”

 

Deep down, Haru knew Rei was right. He needed to talk to Makoto. However, what if Makoto lied to him? It wasn’t that far of a stretch. He was lying about the bruises, about where he and Sousuke went when they hung out. What would stop him from lying to him some more.

 

Haru heard Rei wail from the other of the phone and Nagisa’s wild laughter.

 

“You have to find out what’s going on with Mako-chan, Haru-chan! Use any means necessary!” Nagisa told him.

“Yeah, but-”

“Rei-chan’s advice is practical and all, but it won’t get results. You need to take a more drastic approach.”

“What should I do?” Haru asked.

“Follow him!”

“Follow him!?” Haru and Rei exclaimed in unison.

“Yes! You follow him and Sou-chan and find out what the hell they’re up to!” Nagisa declared.

 

“That’s a gross invasion of privacy, Nagisa-kun! What if they’re planning a surprise for Haruka-senpai?” Rei objected.

“Like what?”

“Well a birthday party.”

“Haru’s birthday isn’t for another couple of months.” Nagisa countered.

“Well I don’t know! Following Makoto-senpai and Sousuke would be immoral and an invasion of privacy. Besides, what if Haruka-senpai got caught? Makto-senpai would be furious.”

He would be, but that’s why Haru wouldn’t get caught.

 

“I’m going to do it.” Haru declared.

“Yes!” Nagisa cheered.

“Haurka-senpai, no!” Rei objected.

 

Haru hung up the phone before the couple on the other end of the broke into another argument. And before he could change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one! We'll be sticking with Haru's point of view for one more chapter, then back to Makoto for a bit. I may go back to Haru's point of view after another chapter or two though. He's been really fun to write. Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Feedback is appreciated! ^_^


	8. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finally finds out what Makoto and Sousuke have been up to. Haru decides to confront them. Things don't go well.

Haru waited across the street for Makoto to leave work that night. He took extra precautions to make sure he wasn’t noticed during his stakeout. He borrowed a teammate’s car and even wore different clothes. If he got caught, who knows what would happen.

 

Yamazaki’s car pulled up to the community center 5 minutes before Makoto’s shift ended. Yamazaki got out and leaned against the hood as he smoked a cigarette. As usual, Makoto didn’t walk out the door until 10 minutes after his shift. He smiled and waved at Yamazaki before lightly chatting with him. Haru frowned as Makoto took a drag of Yamazaki’s cigarette. Since when did HIS Makoto smoked? Haru needed to Makoto away from this guy before he picked up any more bad habits.

 

After a couple minutes the pair got in Yamazaki’s car and headed towards the warehouse district. Haru’s heart was pumping out of his chest. Why would Sousuke bring his sweet Makoto to this part of the city? It could be dangerous, especially at night. Was this their first time or had they been here before?

 

After what felt like hours, Yamazaki pulled up to a seemingly abandoned warehouse. He and Makoto got out (was Makoto wearing a different outfit? Did he change in the car?) and entered the building.

 

Haru remained in the car for a few minutes. He suddenly became very unsure of himself and his mission. Maybe Rei was right. Maybe it was wrong to follow Makoto instead of talking to him. He trusted Makoto with every fiber of his being. However, he didn’t trust Yamazaki. and Makoto had been lying to him. Someone or something had been hurting Makoto and he didn’t trust Haru enough to tell him. This was the only way he’d learn the truth. Haru swallowed his fears and got out the car.

 

Haru could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he approached the building.  It looked menacing from the outside and only God knew what was going on inside. Haru froze as he approached the door. Knowing Yamazaki, the place was swarming with thieves, drug addicts or the yakuza corrupting his angel of a boyfriend. Could Haru really face those type of degenerates and save his boyfriend?

 

Haru swallowed the lump in his throat. Of course he could! He loved Makoto and would do anything to protect him. He needed to be brave. He needed to go in. With shaky hands, Haru closed his eyes and pushed open the heavy iron doors. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

 

To Haru’s surprise, nothing happened. In fact, everything seemed normal. There were just a bunch of guys drinking and playing pool while a small crowd gathered around Makoto fighting a stranger.

 

WAIT WHAT!?!?

 

Haru raced through the crowd to get to his boyfriend but a couple men blocked his path. It snapped Haru back to reality. Although he wanted to help Makoto, he couldn’t. He wasn’t even supposed to be there. He took a couple deep breaths and looked on in horror.

 

The stranger was pummeling Makoto with his fists. Makoto blocked most of the punches, but it still looked bad. Makoto reached out and grabbed the man by the throat and punched his jaw. The man cocked his head back and head butted Makoto’s nose before tackling him to the ground. Makoto lurched forward and his opponent toppled him to the ground. They rolled around on the ground hitting each other before the stranger delivered a mighty blow and Makoto fell limp.

 

Haru didn’t know what to do. He wanted to scream. He wanted to rush to his lover’s side, but he couldn’t move his feet. It felt like the world was crashing down around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was almost as if his soul had left his body.

 

“Come on, Mako, get up.” He heard Yamazaki urge as he kneeled beside him.

 

Yamazaki’s hand gently brushed Makoto’s hair from his eyes and Makoto stirred. Haru sighed in relief. He was alive. For now. Haru wanted to murder both of them.

 

Makoto came to and flung his hands over his nose. “Ow, ow, ow! My nose! I think it’s broken!” He whined as Yamazaki helped him to a table.

Yamazaki laughed. “If it were broken, you’d know it. Let me see.”

Makoto shook his head.

“I can’t tell if it’s broken if you don’t show me. Come on. Stop being such a brat.”

 

Makoto sighed and moved his hands away from his nose. Yamazaki gently grabbed Makoto’s chin and moved his head around as he examined his nose. Haru’s tempted started to the flair when he noticed Yamazaki’s thumb graze Makoto’s plump bottom lip.

 

“It’s fine.” Yamazaki said finally as he dropped his hands to his side.

“Are you sure? I think it’s broken.” Makoto groaned.

Yamazaki laughed. “It’s not broken, you big baby. He didn’t even deviate your septum.”

“Haru-chan might though. I probably look a mess. What am I going to tell him?”

 

“How about the truth?” Haru asked as he stormed over to Yamazaki and Makoto. A look of horror spread across their faces.

 

“H-Haru! What are you doing here?” Makoto stammered.

“What am I doing here!? What the hell are YOU doing here? Why the hell are you bloody and bruised and fighting people!?!?” Haru shouted.

Makoto’s cheeks were red. “Haru-chan, keep it down. People are starting to stare at us.”

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK!” Haru shouted his temper now spiked.

Makoto’s eyes were glued to the ground.“Well, I do. You’re embarrassing me.”

“I don’t care, Makoto! You should be embarrassed! You’ve been lying to me and sneaking around to do…this…with this…degenerate!”

 

Haru found himself crowding Makoto, his fists pounding into his boyfriend’s chest with each word. Yamazaki grabbed his arm and yanked him away. “That’s enough.” He warned.

“Stay out of this Yamazaki! This doesn’t concern you.”

Yamazaki laughed. “The hell it doesn’t. You just called me a degenerate! You’ve got no right to treat me or Makoto like this!He's not a child.”

 

“This all your fault!” Haru spat.

“My fault?”

“Yes! You’re the one who probably introduced Makoto to this. You’re the reason he's been drinking, smoking, fighting hanging out all hours of the night and liying to me.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Makoto interrupted as he drew closer to Haru and Yamazaki. “How did you know I was smoking? The only time I smoked in the last two weeks was…You followed us!”

 

_Shit. Shit!_ Haru realized his mistake as Makoto’s eyes widened at the realization.

 

“You followed us tonight! That’s the only way you could have known we were here!”

“Maybe we should take this outside.” Yamazaki suggested as he noticed everyone was staring.

“No.” Makoto said quietly. “We’re done here. Let’s go.”

 

Haru’s heart stopped as Makoto walked away with him and towards the exit. He chased after Makoto and grabbed his arm. “Mako, wait.”

“No Haruka! It’s too late for that!” Makoto screamed as he turned to face him. His eyes were brimming with tears.

“Makoto…”

“No! I can’t even bare to look at you right now! You…you followed me. You didn’t trust me.”

“That’s not true!”

“Then why are you here?”

 

Makoto’s gaze on him burned. He couldn’t stand to see the pain in the beautiful green eyes of his lover. He wanted to tell Makoto how sorry he was, how much he loved him, how worried he was but all that came out was, “I had to find out…”

“If I was cheating, right? How could you think that Haru?! After all these years…after all we’ve been through…I…I…”

“Makoto, please that’s not-”

Makoto shook his head in disgust. “Save it! I can’t be around you anymore.”

 

Haru’s head spun. He grabbed onto Makoto’s arm to balance himself but his lover pulled away causing him to lurch forward and fall on the floor. Makoto didn’t even look back as he walked towards the door.

 

Makoto stopped halfway out. “Come on, Sousuke. Let’s get out of here.”

 

Sheepishly, Yamazaki stepped around Haru and followed his heart out the door. For the first time in years, tears streamed down Haru’s cheeks. The world had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that was intense. Don't panic guys! SouMako is NOT endgame. MakoHaru for lyfe! Anyway, I may add a new chapter later in the week, but if not, the new one will up next Monday. Let me know what you guys think! Feedback is appreciated.


	9. Sousuke in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To forget his troubles, Makoto takes Sousuke to a gay nightclub. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Light SouMako smut. It's vanilla, but it's there.

Makoto stomped down the street until he reached Sousuke’s car. Although it only took Sousuke a couple seconds to catch up, it felt like a couple hours. Makoto threw himself into the passenger’s seat and grabbed the pack of cigarettes Sousuke hid in the glove compartment. He lit one up and took a long drag of the deadly substance before letting out a strangled groan.

 

He was livid. How could Haru do this to him!? After all the hardships they endured, all the years he devoted to him, how could Haru even think Makoto wanted another man. Just the thought made Makoto’s blood boil.

 

“You sure it’s okay to leave Nanase like that? He seemed really upset.” Sousuke said.

“I’m upset too, Sousuke!” Makoto shouted.

Makoto immediately regretted his words when he saw the look of hurt and confusion on Sousuke’s face. Sousuke didn’t deserve that. He was only trying to help. Makoto reached out and carded his hand through Sousuke’s hair.

 

“I’m sorry Sou-chan. I just…let’s just go okay?”

“Where?”

“Wonderland.”

***

“Where the hell have you taken me?” Sousuke scowled as Makoto dragged him into the nightclub.

“Somewhere fun!” Makoto shouted over the music.

Sousuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Makoto couldn’t help but laugh at him. He was being a grouch, but a few drinks would loosen him up.

 

Makoto knew Sousuke wouldn’t be pleased if he told him he was taking him to a gay club so he didn’t tell him at all. A place like this was definitely out of Sousuke’s element and to a degree the same could be said for Makoto. Despite his friendliness and gentle demeanor, Makoto was still shy, even a bit reserved. But tonight he would throw caution to the wind and let loose. Right now all he wanted was loud music, flashing lights, hot guys, and all the sugary alcoholic beverages he could guzzle.

 

Makoto slammed down three frilly green drinks in a row. Sousuke watched him with concern, but didn’t say anything. Makoto grabbed his hand and dragged him on the dance floor. That’s when things got fuzzy for him.

***

Sousuke should have known he was in for it when Makoto told him the name of the club. He should have refused to take him the moment Makoto told him their bubbly, blonde friend, Hazuki, loved to visit it when he was Tokyo. But Makoto was so despondent after what happened with Nanase that he couldn’t say no. Now there he was on the dance floor, annoyed at himself and annoyed at all the rowdy, drunk patrons.

“C’mon, Sou-chan. Dance!” Makoto encouraged as he grabbed Sousuke’s wrists and swung them.

“Don’t dance.” Sousuke huffed.

Makoto pouted. “Awww come on. Loosen up!”

“I’m loose.”

“Then dance! C’mon!”

 

Sousuke rolled his eyes and started swaying his hips to the music. He wasn’t drunk enough for this shit. But he couldn’t drink too much. Makoto was drinking enough for the both of them, and Makoto was the type of drunk that could get into trouble. No one was going to take advantage of his friend on his watch.

 

Sousuke tried to keep his distance from Makoto-and everyone else for that matter-while he danced. He wasn’t very good and he didn’t want anyone grinding up against him. He hadn’t been with anyone for so long that even the most innocent of contact between him and another’s person’s genitals might send him off the deep end.

 

As if to test him, the universe sent Makoto towards him seductively rolling his hips. Watching him dance was maddening and the pain became even worse when Makoto ground his pelvis into his.It became more difficult when Makoto turned around and started grinding his ass into his dick. It took all of Sousuke’s will power to keep his erection at bay. Makoto was hurting and vulnerable and drunk. He couldn’t take advantage of him no matter how much of minx he was being.

 

Eventually, the contact became too much for Sousuke. He excused himself and darted into the bathroom to splash some cool water on his face and punch himself in the dick a few times. Erection and libido suppressed, he went back to find Makoto. He was at the bar guzzling more drinks. He could barely stand.

 

“Come on, Makoto. Let’s get you home.” Sousuke said taking his drink away.

“But Soooou-chan!” Makoto whined as he tried to take the drink back.

Sousuke gulped it down. “I mean it. Time to go.”

Makoto pouted, but he didn’t resist when Sousuke pulled him out of the club. He helped him into the passenger’s beat before getting into the driver’s seat. A soft smile spread across his lips as Mokoto shifted into a more comfortable position in his sleep. Out like a light already.

 

Sousuke didn’t know what to do with him. He couldn’t bring Makoto home to Nanase. At least not in that condition. The only thing he could think of was to bring Makoto back to his place to sleep it off. Hopefully, he would feel up to confronting Nanase in the morning.

 

Sousuke plugged in his address into the GPS and prayed he wouldn’t get lost.

 

***

To Sousuke’s delight, he only took three wrongs turn on the way home. Makoto didn’t seem to mind. He slept like the dead the whole time.

 

Sousuke’s lead his sleepy friend into his apartment and showed him to the bathroom. He gave him a towel, wash cloth, and fresh pajamas to change into. Sousuke was too tired to think about a shower. He took a shot of the whiskey he stashed in the kitchen and passed out on the couch.

 

“Sou. Sousuke. Sousuke, wake up.” Makoto cooed as he shook him.

Sousuke groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Makoto hovered over him wearing his pajamas. The bottoms were a little tight, but the shirt seemed to fit right. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Makoto said softly. He could smell whiskey on his breath.

 

“You should stop drinking.”

“I just want to forget.” Makoto said quietly.

Sousuke sat up and motioned for Makoto to sit. He did and buried his head in Sousuke’s chest.

 

“It’ll be okay. You and Nanase will work it out.”

“I don’t know if I want to.” Makoto said quietly.

Sousuke’s eyes widened. “What?”

“He doesn’t trust me. How can I be with someone that doesn’t trust me?”

“I’m sure you misunderstood him. You didn’t let him finish his sentence.”

“How else could he have finished it? I needed to find out. Needed to find out what? If I was cheating is the only logical conclusion. I would never cheat on him. I would never follow him. I trusted Haru with all my heart and he…”

 

Makoto couldn’t finish. Small sobs escaped his lips and his tears wet Sousuke’s chest. He held his friend tight against him, letting him get all of hurt out. Eventually, the sobs dissipated and Sousuke pried himself from Makoto.

 

“C’mon. Let’s get you to bed. You’ll feel better after you get some sleep.”

 

Reluctantly, Makoto followed into the bedroom and climbed into bed. Sousuke turned off the light and turned to leave.

 

“Wait! Are you leaving!?” Makoto whined.

Sousuke nodded, even though Makoto couldn’t see it. “Yeah. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Stay with me. Please.”

 

Sousuke sighed and slid into bed next to Makoto. He turned his back to him and tried to create some distance between them, but Makoto closed the gap, wrapping his strong arm around his waist. Once again, Sousuke had to fight his urges and will himself to sleep. He was almost there when he felt Makoto’s breath on his neck.

 

“Stop that.” Sousuke scolded.

“Sorry.” Makoto whispered. Not sorry enough because his lips grazed his neck.

Sousuke whipped around to face him. “Makoto, what are you-”

 

Before Sousuke could finish his sentence, Makoto’s lips were firmly planted on his. His hands carded through Sousuke’s hair giving it a gentle tug. It was game over. Sousuke deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue inside Makoto’s mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands roughly explored each other’s body. Sousuke wanted more, needed more, but not like this. Not with Makoto. He broke away eliciting a heartbreaking whine from Makoto. He tried to kiss him again, but Sousuke turned away.

 

“What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?” Makoto asked.

“I…I do. But we can’t.” Sousuke whispered.

“Why?”

“Because you’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk.”

“You’ll regret this in the morning.”

Makoto shook his head. “I won’t. Please, Sou-chan. I want you.”

“Just because I’m here. Just because you want to feel something other than pain.”

“But…”

“You don’t belong with me. You belong with Nanase.”

“I’m not so sure.” Makoto sniffed.

“Well I am. Just because you have a fight with someone, doesn’t mean you give up on them.”

“The same could be said for you and Rin.” Makoto shot back.

Sousuke sighed. “This doesn’t have anything to do with me and Rin. Trust me. In the morning you’ll forget all about wanting to sleep with me and be ready to work things out with your Haru-chan. I promise.”

Makoto sighed in defeat. “Okay. Just…just will you stay and hold me tonight?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

 

Makoto snuggled into Sousuke’s chest, taking slow and labored breaths until he drifted off back to sleep. Sousuke prayed Makoto was drunk enough to forget the whole incident or he’d hate himself in the morning. The last thing he wanted was for Makoto was to feel badly because Sousuke couldn’t control himself.

 

He thought back on what Makoto said about Nanase. It was weird discovering that the perfect couple wasn’t so perfect after all. Even they had their doubts and insecurities. Hell, if Nanase didn’t do something big, he and Makoto might not be a couple for much longer. As much as Makoto denied it, the thought alone seemed to devastate him.

Sousuke didn’t like Nanase, but he adored Makoto. Even if he didn’t think Nanase deserved him, he meant everything to Makoto. Makoto deserved a happily ever after with the man he loved. Sousuke wished he could say the same for himself. The man he loved was thousands of miles away and probably with someone much better and talented. Someone that could swim with him. Someone that could give him everything he wanted. 

 

As quietly as he could, Sousuke slipped out of bed and got dressed. He was going to make things right. Someone was going to be happy. Even if he had to break Nanase's to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Sorry guys! Please don't hate me! Makoto was just drunk and hurting over what happened with Haru. Just as reminder, SouMako isn't end game. MakoHaru and SouRin will back in fighting form by the end. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


	10. Loves Means Having to Swallow Your Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke tries to work things out with Haru. Haru comes to take Makoto home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes! Posted this in a hurry.

“Nanase! Nanase, you here!?” Sousuke shouted as he let himself into the apartment he and Makoto shared. He shook his head. Some things never change. He never locked the damn door in high school so of course he wouldn’t lock it now.

 

“Makoto!” A naked and dripping wet Nanase shouted as he flew out of the bathroom. The look of disappointment on his face was priceless.

 

“Get out.” He deadpanned.

“Nanase-”

He clenched his fists, taking a few steps forward and crowding Sousuke. “I said get out! I don’t need to hear about how you one upped me and stole the only thing that ever mattered me!”

“Nanase-”

“It wasn’t enough to take Rin! You had to have Makoto too.”

Sousuke’s jaw clenched. He was losing his patience. “Nanase-”

“Let me guess, you want to steal Nagisa and Rei from me too, huh? You just fucking want everything I have!”

 

“Enough already!” Sousuke shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall. If he wasn’t so angry he would have enjoyed making Nanase jump. “Do you fucking hear how psychotic you sound? Put on some pants and calm the fuck down! I only came here to talk to you!”

“T-talk to me? About what?” Nanase blinked.

Sousuke rolled his eyes. “About Makoto you fucking moron. Get dressed.”

 

Nanase didn’t respond. He turned away and slammed the bedroom door. A few minutes later, he returned wearing a pair of shorts and one of Makoto’s shirts.

 

“Talk.” He commanded.

Sousuke rolled his eyes. “Makoto thinks you followed him because you thought he was cheating on you.”

“He’s wrong.” Nanase said immediately.

“Well then why did you?”

“I…I was worried. I could deal with him staying out late and drinking and being with you, but the bruises….the bruises weren’t something I could ignore and he lied about it.” Nanase replied avoiding his gaze.

Sousuke threw his head back and groaned. “Why didn’t you just ask him about it?”

“He lied! He said he had some clumsy students. He’s a terrible liar.” Nanase chuckled fondly at the last bit.

 

Sousuke knew that look. He knew that laugh. As much as he didn’t like Nanase, there was no denying the man was in love.

 

“So what are you going to do to make this right?” Sousuke asked.

Nanase frowned. “I’m not the only one at fault here. Makoto lied. He’s always out late when he’s with you.”

“I hardly think 11 o’clock is late.” Sousuke replied as he rolled his eyes.

“We have a routine.”

 

“You’re just jealous.”

Nanase’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about?”

“Maybe jealous isn’t the right word. It’s more like possessive.”

Nanase laughed. “You’re crazy.”

“I’M crazy? I wasn’t the one naked and accusing you of wanting everything I have. Look, I don’t know what your deal is and frankly I don’t care. But I do care about Makoto. If you keep treating him like a possession then he’s gonna leave you.”

Nanase didn’t say anything so he continued.

“Rin, Hazuki, Ryugazaki, and Makoto aren’t yours. They’re not toys you picked up at the store. They’re people. You don’t own them and the tighter you hold onto them, the more they’re gonna wanna leave you.”

Nanase crossed his arms. This was probably the closest he could come to a pout. “You don’t know anything about us.”

“I know enough. Remember, I dated Rin for years. We didn’t have any secrets. We didn’t hide our feelings. Can you say the same about you and Makoto?” 

 

Nanase stood up and opened his front door. “Get out.”

Sousuke rolled his eyes. “Fine. But the longer you wait to get Makoto back, the harder it will be for you. He’ll probably be at house until he decides to come home. I’ll try to talk him into coming back soon.”

 

In perfect Nanase fashion, he slammed the door in Sousuke’s face. Well, it was like they said. No good deed went unpunished. Sousuke knew he could have been more tactful, but he didn’t care. It was Nanase after all. He would probably hate him for their rest of their lives, but Sousuke told him what he needed to hear. Hopefully it would be the wake up call Nanase needed.

 

***

Makoto wasn’t sure what was the worse: the pounding in his head or the churning in his stomach. He didn’t know whether to puke or cry, but he had a feeling he would be doing both soon enough.

 

Makoto didn’t remember much from the night before. He remembered walking out on Haru and tricking Sousuke into taking him to Wonderland. After that things got fuzzy and in hindsight, he felt guilty about both things. Sousuke probably didn’t have a good time and Haru was probably in pieces. He was a terrible friend and an even worse boyfriend.

That’s when he remembered what Haru said to him and the guilt faded a little. Makoto knew he was wrong. He shouldn’t have walked away from Haru. He should have let him finish his thoughts. Maybe Haru wouldn’t have followed them if he was honest with him in the first place. However, he knew Haru wouldn’t approve. It was hard enough getting Haru to accept his friendship with Sousuke which was probably the root of the problem. The whole thing was a mess and Makoto was too hung over to deal with it. He buried himself deeper in the covers, praying that it was all just a dream.

 

The peace didn’t last long. There was a knock on the front door. He heard footsteps and grumbling before there was a knock on the bedroom door.

 

“Makoto get out here.” Sousuke ordered.

 

Makoto grumbled and stumbled out of bed, taking the covers with him. To his surprise, Haru was standing by the door with flowers and a box of his favorite chocolates. Makoto covered his face with his hands. The last thing he wanted was for Haru to see him like this.

 

“I bought you these.” Haru said as he extended the gifts towards Makoto.

Makoto gingerly took them. “Thank you.”

 

Blue eyes filled with pain and confusion reflected in green. Sousuke excused himself so the lovers could talk.

 

Haru stepped closer, reaching out but recoiling his hand in uncertainty. “Makoto, I…come  to take you home.”

Makoto’s eyes were fixed on the floor. “You said some really awful things, Haru.”

“I know. I’m sorry. But…you’re not exactly innocent here, Makoto. You lied to me.”

“I didn’t lie! I just…didn’t tell you what I was doing. I didn’t want you to worry or think less of me.”

“I could never think less of you, but I was worried about you. You’ve been acting different.” Haru admitted.

 

“Things aren’t so different, Haru.” Makoto countered.

 

Haru’s lips down turned slightly into a frown. “You spend all your time with him, drinking, smoking, hurting yourself.”

Makoto finally met his gaze. “You’re exaggerating a bit. I only see Sousuke a couple times a week. And only one of those days we go to that warehouse, if at all. I don’t want him reinjuring his shoulder.”

 

Wrong thing to say. Haru’s frown deepened and he clenched his fists. “See! You dote on him and it’s always Sousuke this, Sousuke that. I don’t care about Sousuke!”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “Haru! He’ll hear you!”

He laughed. “I don’t care, Makoto. I don’t care about him! I don’t know why you do! All he ever does is hurt people!”

“What happened between him and Rin is none of our business.”

“Tell that to yourself. That’s the only reason you’re hanging out with him.”

“That’s not true! Sousuke’s a great guy and he’s become a very good friend to me. Haru, this isn’t about Sousuke. It’s about me! It’s about us! Why are you bringing him into this?”

 

Haru put his hands over his face and rubbed it. Trouble was brewing. Makoto wasn’t sure if his boyfriend was going to crumble or explode. Makoto took a few steps towards him, but Haru extended his hand to stop him. A thousand alarms were ringing in Makoto’s head.

 

“Haru…?”

“Just…forget it, Makoto. Will you come home?” he asked once he seemed to collect himself.

Green eyes searched blue for answers. Haru’s eyes were cloudy, stormy. They wanted Makoto closer, yet as far as possible. Makoto wanted to help. Wanted to know what was really bothering him. “Haru...”

“Makoto, please! Please just drop it and come home! I need you.”

 

Tears formed in the other boy’s eyes, although he wouldn’t let them go. Even though Haru warned him off, Makoto crossed the invisible wall between them and wrapped Haru in his arms. He kissed the top of his head, his forehead, his cheek, his lips. Anything to let him know that even when he was upset, Makoto would always care for and comfort Haru.

 

“Okay, Haru. I’ll come home with you. Can you wait outside? I need to talk to Sousuke first.”

Haru cringed at the mention of the other man. “Fine. Just don’t take too long.”

 

Makoto knocked on the bedroom door. When there was no answer, he let himself in. Sousuke was laying on the bed, looking through a book with his headphones in. He could hear the music from the doorway. Makoto said Sousuke’s name a little louder and he jumped at the intrusion. He laughed nervously and sat up.

 

“Everything okay?”

Makoto nodded. “Yeah. Just wanted to let you know I’m going home with Haru.”

Sousuke smiled. “Good! You guys worked everything out then?”

“I guess you could say that,” Makoto said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks for taking care of me last night. You’re a good friend.”

“Anytime. I know you’d do the same for me.”

Makoto smiled, happy his friend knew he’d be there for him. No matter what Haru may have said, his friendship with Sousuke was real and he knew it was the same for Sousuke.

 

“I’ll talk to you later, Sou-chan.”

“Later, Mako.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you liked it. Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring! I had to have my darlings make up at least a little bit. I know their make up didn't completely resolve their issues, but there's a reason for that. Rin enters the picture next chapter so get pumped! Feedback is appreciated and welcomed. Thanks for reading.


	11. It's Your Dime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin talks some sense into Haru and Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt kinda guilty about how everything went down last chapter so I decided to make another update this week. I think it's a good step towards the direction I originally envisioned and soon we'll back into the fluffiness and fun! Anyway, enjoy!

The ride home was excruciating. Haru’s eyes remained glued in front of him, both hands planted firmly on the steering wheel. There were no wayward glances out his peripherals. No hand gently reaching over to hold Makoto’s or touch his knee as he drove.  The lack of affection and pain emitting from his Haru-chan broke Makoto’s heart and it was all his fault.

 

Makoto took a deep breath, trying to muster up his courage. “Haru…” He said gently. His boyfriend ignored him so he continued. “I know you said you wanted to forget it, but maybe we should talk about it.”

Haru’s expression remained stony, his concentration seemingly on the road. “Hmmm.”

 

“I didn’t mean to worry you. I just…I know you wouldn’t have approved of me fighting.” Makoto said as he looked down at his hands planted firmly in his lap.

“You could have hurt yourself, Makoto. You almost DID get hurt. That man was so rough with you.” Haru muttered.

“I know, but I’m okay.”

“Don’t you get it!” Haru growled. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. “You could have broken something! Someone could have gotten mad at you and come after you! Bad things could happen and I can’t…I can’t.”

 

Makoto reached out to touch Haru to comfort him, but Haru immediately shrugged his hand off his shoulder. His eyes were wide and stormy, tears welling up inside of them. Makoto’s heart broke into a million pieces. This was his fault. This was what he had done.

 

They finally reached their apartment, but remained seated in the car. Haru hadn’t taken his hands off the wheel for awhile. Maybe he didn’t realize how much time had passed.

 

“Haru…” Makoto’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Go up without me.”

Makoto’s eyes widened as he looked at his lover. “What?”

“Go up without me. I missed swim practice this morning. I’m going to make it up during the afternoon session.”

“Haru…”

“Makoto, please.” Haru choked. “I’ll be back as soon as I’m finished.”

Feeling deflated, Makoto opened the door. “I love you, Haru. I’ll be here when you get home.”

 

As soon as Makoto was out of the car, Haru peeled back out into the busy streets of Tokyo.

 

***

Makoto didn’t stay in their apartment long. He couldn’t take the guilt and the pain. He needed to be near Haru, even if Haru didn’t want him to be. He took the train to Haru’s training facility, and sprinted inside. However, once he got the door of the pool, well, he couldn’t bring himself to go inside. What was he going to do? How was he going to fix it?

 

He forced himself through the doors and stood in a secluded corner of the pool area. He spied Haru in his lane, diligently trying to improve his time. He was so fast. Much faster than he was in high school. If Makoto didn’t know any better, he would have sworn his boyfriend was part fish.

 

He looked so beautiful out there, so determined, but there was still something off about his swimming. The spark, the fire, that usually surrounded his strokes, seemed absent. Haru was still upset. And it was all Makoto’s fault. Haru would probably get more upset if he noticed Makoto watching him. He walked back out to the front entrance.

 

Makoto pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call.

 

“Oi!” He heard Rin shout into receiver. There was a lot of noise in the background.

“Rin! Are you busy? I can call back.” Makoto replied.

After a few seconds, the noise faded. “Don’t bother! Just have a couple teammates over. We’re watching TV, doing some drinking to blow off steam. What’s going on?”

“Oh nothing,” Makoto sighed.  “Just making sure you were coming to see Nagisa and Rei during the weekend.”

Rin laughed. “Of course I am! The little terror won’t shut up about it. He’s been texting me every day for the past two weeks to remind me. He’s really excited.”

 

“Yeah. I guess some things never change.” Makoto replied.

“Well you never know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well they say they’ve got big news. Big news usually means changes.” Rin mused.

“Yeah. Wonder what it is.” Makoto replied.

“Only one thing it could be.”

Makoto did his best to hold back his disbelief. “You don’t mean…? You don’t think….?”

Rin laughed. “Think about it. They already have a nice place in the UK and they both like their jobs. Nagisa’s too much of a handful for them to even think about adopting. There’s only one thing it could be.”

“Marriage.” Makoto said more to himself than to Rin.

“Uh huh. Peter Pan and Speedo Glasses are gonna become husbands.”

 

Makoto didn’t say anything. He didn’t know why he didn’t pick up on it before. It was a conclusion so logical, it should have hit him right away. If Rin’s guess was right (it probably was) then Nagisa and Rei would be the first of them to take their relationship to the next level. Makoto was happy for them but…

 

“Hey, Makoto.” Rin said suddenly snapping him out his thoughts.

“Y-yes?” He stammered.

“Do you think you and Haru will ever get married?”

Makoto didn’t need long to come up with an answer. “No.”

“NO?!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! YOU GUYS ARE LIKE THE WONDER COUPLE! WHY THE FUCK WOULDN’T YOU GET MARRIED!?!?” Rin sputtered.

 

Makoto let out a small laugh. Rin was more indignant about his answer than Makoto was when he came to that conclusion, but it was simple.

 

“You know how Haru is. He has such an abstract way thinking of sometimes. If I were to ask Haru to marry to me, he’d only agree because I’d want to. Not because he does.”

“Yeah, but why?” Rin asked.

“Haru-chan doesn’t exactly believe in labels. It took him forever to call me his boyfriend. He rarely does anyway. I’m always just his Makoto. Being married would be nice, but to him we don’t need rings and a giant ceremony to confirm our love for one another. I know he loves me and he knows I love him. At least I hope he does anyway.” Makoto said sadly.

 

“Is everything okay with you two?” Rin asked.

Makoto cursed internally. He was caught. “Yeah, everything’s okay.”

“Makoto, have you done something?” Rin scolded.

“Not exactly! It’s just a misunderstanding.”

“Well you better fix it! You know how Haru gets!” Rin warned.

“I know, I know!”

The background noise had returned and Rin let out a dramatic sigh. “I gotta go, but seriously Makoto, fix whatever’s wrong. Our little Haru may pretend to have a heart of stone, but he’s really fragile. Especially when it comes to you.”

Makoto sighed as well. “Right. See you soon.”

“ Bye.”

***

Rin was worried. Even though Makoto tried to play it off, he knew something was horribly wrong between him and Haru. He was closer to Haru than Makoto, but he didn’t want to take sides just yet. He needed the full story. He dialed Haru’s number and after a few rings it went to voicemail. What was that freak of nature up to he couldn’t answer answer his call?

 

“Hey, dolphin boy, give me a call when you get this. Don’t make me wait too long. Bye!”

 

As soon as he finished, he sent a text message for good measure. All that was left to do was wait.

 

***

 

Haru hoped that practice would get his mind off Makoto, but it only made things worse. In fact, he could have sworn he saw his boyfriend lurking in the corner during the middle of practice. That couldn’t be though. Makoto said he’d be at home waiting and after the way Haru treated him that morning, why would he come to watch him.

 

Haru normally wasn’t a volcano. He was calm and cool, stoic to fault. However, what happened at the warehouse stirred emotions deep within Haru he didn’t think he had. He was already afraid of losing Makoto, always afraid of life separating them, but it never shook him to his core like this. Haru didn’t understand why. He didn’t understand how.

 

After rinsing off, Haru checked his phone. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the 3 missed calls and a text message. He hoped it was Makoto, but frowned slightly when he noticed it was Rin. He dialed his number as he walked to the car.

 

“Why the hell didn’t you answer me?” Rin growled into the receiver. 

Haru rolled his eyes. His friend could be so dramatic at times. “I was at practice.” Haru deadpanned.

“Don’t you usually go in the morning?”

“I couldn’t make it this morning.”

“And why’s that?”

Haru couldn’t help but huff out air. “Is there something you want?”

 

“Geez, you’re moodier than usual. Are you on your period?”

“…”

Rin laughed. “I’m kidding! Lighten up, Haru! Is everything alright though?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Haru mumbled.

“Uh huh.”

 

After a few beats of silence, Haru spoke up again.

 

“Makoto and I have been fighting.” Haru admitted.

“Oh? About what?”

Haru had to be careful here. He couldn’t tell Rin the truth about Sousuke, at least not yet. “He misunderstood me. He thinks I thought he was cheating on me.”

“Oh shit! Well did you?”

“Never. But he thinks so. I was just worried about him. I still am and he doesn’t seem to understand that.”

Rin groaned. “I knew something was up! You two are ridiculous. Why don’t you just talk to him?”

 

_Wait. How’d he know something was up? Did Makoto call him? Did he tell Rin about what happened?_ “You talked to him? What did he say?”

Rin laughed. “Nothing bad about you. In fact, we really didn’t talk about you at all. He just wanted to make sure I was coming this weekend.”

“Is that all?” Haru asked.

“Eh, we talked about what Nagisa and Rei’s surprise probably is.”

“They’re getting married.” Haru grumbled.

“You knew!?”

“No, but it’s the only logical conclusion.”

 

Silence engulfed them once again and Haru found himself sinking in his seat. He didn’t know why he bothered to call Rin. He didn’t know why he bothered to try to talk this out at all. All he wanted to do was run back into the building and submerge himself in the pool. The water understood him. The water embraced him. The water accepted Haru for who and what he was. At the moment, it was a jealous and overprotective boyfriend and a shitty friend.

 

“Hey, Haru, can I ask you something?” Rin asked.

“Hmm.”

“Why haven’t you and Makoto gotten married yet?”

Haru didn’t think it was possible but he sank further down in his seat. This must have been punishment for fighting with his angel of a boyfriend. “We don’t need to.” Haru replied.

Rin laughed. “Well of course no one NEEDS TO Haru, but it’s usually what most people do after they’ve been dating for a few years.”

“Makoto knows what he means to me. We don’t need rings or a ceremony.”

Rin groaned. “But it is a nice gesture. Have you ever stopped and considered that maybe Makoto would like something like rings and a ceremony, even though you to have some weird, telekinetic, soul reaching bond?”

“Well…no.”

“I’m not pressuring you, just something to think about. Maybe even something you two can talk about. No matter how strong a connection you have, it’s important to talk.”

 

Haru had a feeling they weren’t talking about his relationship anymore. Somehow all their talk about communication and marriage had sparked thoughts of his ex boyfriend.

 

Rin sighed. “I’m sorry. Wrong time to be thinking about Sousuke.”

“S’right.” Haru mumbled.

“You think he’s alright, Haru? Do you think he misses me half as much as I miss him?”

“Rin…”

“I know it’s stupid to dwell on, but maybe if we just talked it out, he would have stayed. He’s a lot like you, you know. Always holding things inside, never talking. I wish he talked to me before he left. Now I’ve probably lost him for good. Don’t let that happen to you and Makoto, Haru. Talk to him. Whatever it is, you guys can work it out.”

 

Haru’s heart panged with guilt. Rin was right. Makoto was his soul mate and he had to make things right. Leave it to hopelessly romantic Rin to help him see that.

 

Haru promised Makoto he wouldn’t tell Rin about Sousuke, but he had the right to know. He was still in love with the guy and worried sick even after all this time. Haru may not have liked Sousuke, but that didn’t matter. Rin liked him, and Rin’s happiness was important to him. He needed to know.

“Rin…”

“Yeah, Haru?” Rin sniffed.

_Shit._ Why was he crying? Crying was going to make this ten times harder. “I have to tell you something.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! Hope you guys liked this chapter this better. Even though Haru and Makoto are still fighting, they FINALLY see that they need to get it together. We'll probably take a detour next chapter and hang out with Rin for a bit, but a makeup is eminent! Then we'll be back to some fun and fluffy stuff before this fic gets too depressing. 
> 
> Anyway, feedback is appreciated! I try to answer you guys in a timely fashion. Let me know your thoughts and see ya on Monday! Thanks for reading! ^_^


	12. The Day Sousuke Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin remembers what caused Sousuke to leave him. 
> 
> For your SouRin needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREMELY light proof reading was done, so there's probably mistakes. Let me know if anything glaring pops up.
> 
> WARNING: Light SouRin smut. Kinda vanilla, but there.

Rin knew he had a tendency to be volatile. He could be a tornado, a fire, a hurricane and an avalanche all in one. However, he liked to think that he had grown out of it and into a rather level headed adult. But that resolve to be a better, more stable individual went out the window the moment Haru told him the truth about Sousuke.

 

Two months. Haru and Makoto knew where Sousuke was for two months and neither bothered to tell him. Fuck Haru! And especially fuck Makoto! How could they?

 

“Rin…are you there?” Haru whispered into the phone.

That’s right. Haru was on the phone. Rin had forgotten.

“Fuck all three of you.” He spat.

 

Rin hung up the phone and flung it across the room. He laced up his sneakers. He needed to run now more than ever.

 

His feet pounded the sidewalk down the street and out through the neighborhood. Rin heard a few of his neighbors call to him, but he ignored him. He didn’t want to talk to his so called friends, let alone strangers right now. Rin made a left out the development and continued his run down the side of the road towards the beach. It was a long run, much longer than Rin’s usual route, but he didn’t care. He needed this. He craved the feeling of pain and exhaustion, praying that it would overpower his anger and heartache. When he got to the ocean, he collapsed on the sand not caring about getting his clothes wet.

 

“Sousuke…” he murmured to himself as he looked out at the horizon.

Eight months. Rin couldn’t believe it had been eight months since he had seen the love of his life. Rin clutched his chest and choked back tears as the events that lead to Sousuke’s absence washed over him.

 

*** ***

A week prior to the day Sousuke left, Rin had returned home late from a swim tour. He wasn’t gone very long, about two weeks, but it felt like a lifetime since Rin had seen his boyfriend. He expected to find their house in shambles and Sousuke in bed. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find a bottle of champagne on ice and his boyfriend sleeping on the couch.  Rin wasn’t sure how with the Western cowboy movie blaring in the background.

 

Rin had to bite back his laughter. Sousuke looked too adorable for words. The big dope’s head and legs were dangling off the armrests, while his arms were flaring off the sides. His mouth was hanging wide open and his snores were battling the television for dominance.

 

 Rin took a photo for blackmail purposes, and then walked over to his boyfriend’s head. He leaned down so he was close to his year. He bit his lip before taking a deep breath and yelling his boyfriend’s name. Sousuke leapt up and fell off the couch.

 

“What the fuck! Rin, you little shit! I outgha-” Sousuke’s eyes lit up at the realization Rin was home. “Rin!” He shouted before jumping up and wrapping his boyfriend in his arms. He spun him around and kissed him a thousand times before finally letting him go. Rin couldn’t help but laugh. God how he missed him. God how he loved how excited Sousuke got whenever he returned home.

 

“I’m home babe. Did you miss me?” Rin teased.

Sousuke shrugged. “I missed your cleaning skills. It took me forever to get this place up to your golden standards.”

Rin playfully punched his chest. “Asshole. Fine, don’t admit it. But judging from that sickening display you totally did.”

Sousuke grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I admit nothing.”

“Are you going to pour us some of that champagne or are you going to keep shamelessly flirting with me, Yamazaki?” Rin asked as he rolled his eyes.

“Soon. Go clean up and I’ll have a glass and a special surprise ready for you.”

 

Rin rushed into the bathroom, stripped off his clothes, and hopped into the shower. He loved Sousuke’s surprises and he couldn’t wait to see what it was.

 

As always, his lover didn’t disappoint. Flower petals adorned the floor and bed as dozens of candles lit the room. Sousuke was waiting for him by the bed wearing nothing but black boxer briefs. He sauntered over to Rin and handed him a glass of champagne. He let Rin take a sip before attacking his lips with his own. Rin was careful not to drop the glass as Sousuke’s lips traveled from his lips to his jawline to his ears down to his neck and collarbone. Feeling his lover grow weak in his arms, Sousuke took the glass from him and lead him over to the bed.

 

“Welcome home.” He whispered before kissing him again.

 

*** ***

The days that followed were as blissful as usual. Sousuke always took a week off after Rin had a particularly long trip. He didn’t have to, but Sousuke insisted and Rin appreciated the gesture. Even though his boyfriend pretended to be a tough guy, he was a softie. It was one of the things Rin loved most about him.

 

In fact, it seemed like every day there was something new to love about Sousuke. His cooking, his smile, his laugh, his love of cowboy movies. Rin was certain that with time his feelings would only deepen.

 

Although Rin was happy with the state of the relationship, he couldn’t help but yearn for more. He wanted to marry Sousuke. He wanted to be able to call him his husband and shout his love for him to the world. Rin didn’t care if it wasn't legally recognized. He didn’t care if the tabloids or swimming community had a problem with it. Sousuke was his and he was Sousuke’s. It was about time that everyone knew.

However, there was one problem. He didn’t know how Sousuke react. He knew Sousuke loved him, but Sousuke was much more private than Rin. He also treated Rin’s reputation like gold. He wanted Rin to be known for his determination, drive, and merit as a swimmer above all else. Because of this, there were little to no displays of public affection between them. Rin desperately wanted that to change, so he broached the subject with him one morning.

 

“Have you ever thought about getting married?” Rin asked as Sousuke cooked breakfast. He bristled and so Rin quickly added, “Not to me per say. But in general. Did you ever think about it?”

Sousuke relaxed a little and shrugged. “Maybe once or twice when I was a kid.”

“Not after that?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Sousuke sighed and turned around to face his boyfriend. “I didn’t think I’d ever find someone I’d want to marry. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I loved my parents, but they had a very narrow view when it came to relationships and sexuality. I liked girls but I always liked boys better. And seeing as to how they felt about that, I never thought about it much.”

Rin got up and hugged his lover. “I’m sorry. I know it hurt when they disowned you because of our relationship.”

Sousuke kissed the top of his head. “You’re worth it.”

 

After a few seconds Rin asked, “Do you think we’ll get married someday, Sou?”

Sousuke sighed and pulled away. “I don’t know, babe. Maybe after you retire.”

“Retire? Why not now?” Rin asked.

“If we’d got married now, you’d be more focused on me than you would your swimming.”

Rin crossed his arms. “That’s not true! I can do both! I could have both! I have you now.”

“Rin, if we’d got married you’d want a child next and that would definitely get in the way of your swimming. Now’s not the time.”

 

Rin knew there was no point in pushing the issue. Once Sousuke made his mind up about something, it was made up for good. He helped Sousuke finish breakfast and the two ate in silence.

*** ***

Despite Sousuke’s rejection, they fell back into normalcy. In fact, it was almost as if it didn’t even happen. Rin thought nothing of it until two days later when he had his first swim practice after the tour. Usually Sousuke got up to see him off to his morning practice, but that day he slept in. Rin didn’t think much of it. After all, the two had spent a rather vigorous evening together. He kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and headed out.

 

When he returned home, he discovered Sousuke and most of Souske's things were gone. He tried calling his boyfriend, but he didn’t answer his phone. That’s when he found it: flowers and a note addressed to him on the kitchen table.  Rin didn’t bother to read it. He knew what it would say. He stopped trying to call Sousuke and called Haru instead. He didn’t even give his friend a chance to say hello.

 

“Sousuke’s….Sousuke….” Rin choked.

 

Rin didn’t have to say anything else. Haru knew.

***

The sun was setting by the time Rin came to his senses. His clothes were thoroughly soaked from the waves, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything. Rin got up and started to make the long journey home.

 

Rin decided that maybe it was best he didn’t go back to Japan to see his friends that weekend. He didn’t know if he could face Haru, Makoto, or Sousuke. They lied to him and betrayed him in ways he didn’t think possible. So much for friendship. So much for love.

 

Rin stripped off his clothes as soon as he entered the doorway and took a long hot shower. He was feeling a little better, but he was still filled with anger and a hint of curiosity. The letter. After all this time, he never read the letter. He rummaged through the drawer he hid it in and opened it.

 

_**Dear Rin,** _

__

_**If you’re reading this, then you know that I’m gone. Don’t bother to call me or try to find me. I won’t answer and I won’t be found. I know this won’t make sense to you, but trust me, this is for your own good.** _

__

_**After I wrecked my shoulder, my dream of swimming with you on an international level ended. At the time I thought anything between you and I would have ended too. I was wrong. You waited and you gave me some of the best years of our lives. You make me so happy and I’m proud to say that you became my dream. But like all dreams, eventually you have to wake up.** _

__

_**I’m not…I’m not good enough for you, Rin. I’ll never be. I know you want to be out and open in all facets of your life. I know you want to risk it all if it means that you can shout your love for me and start a family with me. As much as I would like that, I doubt I can be the husband and father you’d want me to be. I don’t want you to lose sight of your dream-your REAL dream-over me.** _

__

_**So I have to do the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life. I have to walk away from you. I have to say goodbye. You may hate me now, but I’ll know you’ll come to forgive me. Be happy, Rin rin. Be the success we always knew you could be.** _

__

_**Love Always,** _

__

_**Sou** _

 

Rin wiped his tears before they had a chance to hit the paper. He curled up onto the bed chanting Sousuke’s name over and over. He couldn’t believe it. Even if his actions were misguided, Sousuke was always thinking of him. Rin needed to do something. He needed to make it right. He needed his ex to see how much he loved him and how important he was to him.

 

Once Rin regained his composure, he walked out to the living room and retrieved his cell phones. 14 missed calls, 1 voicemail and 10 text messages. Most of them were from Makoto. Rin rolled his eyes and smirked as he dialed Haru’s number. Haru answered on the third ring, silently waiting for Rin to say something.

 

“Oi. You got a minute to talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rin. Don't worry, all will be happy and cute in the end! After this we'll be back to the cute, fluffy stuff mostly. We're almost at the home stretch. Feedback is welcomed! Thanks for reading ^_^


	13. Love Means Having to Say You're Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto finally make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Labor Day to my American readers! Sorry this is up so late, but I wanted to do a double update! 
> 
> WARNING:Contains MakoHaru smut. Not so vanilla this time.

Haru stared at his phone for a few seconds before dialing Rin’s number again. He expected him to be upset, but he never expected Rin to hang up on him. After several rings, it went to his voice mail. Haru left a brief message. He wouldn’t bother to call again. He understood Rin’s anger and knew that his friend had to come to terms with things on his own time. Rin would come around. He always did.

 

In the meantime, Haru had other things to worry about. Like how to make things up to a certain handsome brunette sitting at home. He supposed dinner was a nice start. Some green curry, chocolate cake, and a nice bottle wine would help ease the tension and show Makoto that he loved him. He just hoped Makoto wouldn’t accuse him of poisoning the food. Nagisa joked about it once after they had a fight and it took Haru almost two weeks to get Makoto to eat his cooking again.

 

Shaking the embarrassing memory out of his head, Haru ventured to the store to pick up the ingredients.

 

***

Despite Rin’s words of encouragement, Makoto wasn’t quite ready to go the apartment yet. He needed time to think about how to make things up to Haru. None of his ideas seemed good enough. If he took him to the community center, Makoto would probably get roped into working. Besides, he probably didn’t want to swim with Makoto right now anyway. He finally settled upon mackerel, flowers, and some scented bath oils. It wasn’t a grand gesture, but it was enough to show Haru that Makoto still loved him.

 

 He hopped on the first train he could to get his peace offerings.

 

***

“Makoto!” Haru called as he let himself into the apartment. “I’m home. Can you come here please?”

 

No answer. Haru called out to him again, but he still didn’t get any response. Haru scurried to the kitchen to set down the groceries and searched the apartment in a blind panic. Makoto was nowhere to be found.

 

All the doubts that plagued Haru throughout the course of their relationship returned to him. Makoto didn’t love him. He pushed him too far. It was only a matter of time before Makoto left him anyway. Makoto was gone and he was never coming back. Haru didn’t deserve his love anyway.

 

As if to drown out the sounds of his demons, Haru covered his ears and tried to focus on the beating of his heart. It was fast, way too fast. He ran into the bathroom and began filling the tub with water. Makoto. Had he really left him?

 

Haru’s cell phone chimed from the kitchen. He rushed to get it in case with Rin, but was pleasantly surprised to see it was from Makoto.

 

_**Sorry I left without leaving a note, Haru-chan! I will be home soon. Love you. XOXOXOXO** _

 

Haru sighed in relief. How pathetic it was to panic like that! Haru typed up a quick reply so he wouldn’t worry about him in turn.

 

_**Love you too. See you soon.** _

 

Haru released the water from tub and started dinner.

***

The heavenly smell of green curry hit Makoto before he even reached the front door. Although he loved when Haru made green curry for him, he was disappointed Haru cooked. He should have asked if he was going to. He should have tried to beat Haru home. Already feeling defeated, Makoto pushed his way into the apartment.

 

“I’m home Haru-chan!” Makoto said as cheerily as possible. Haru stopped setting the table (candles, wine, green curry AND chocolate cake?) and sheepishly made his way over to Makoto.

“Welcome home.” He said shyly. Haru noticed the things he had in his hand and raised an eyebrow.

 

“What’s all this?” Haru asked.

Makoto sighed. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Haru’s eyes widened slightly. “S-surprise me?”

“Yes. I realized that I haven’t been very kind to you, Haru-chan. I’ve been so wrapped up in my own desires and feelings that I didn’t even bother to consider yours. So I thought maybe if you bought you some mackerel and some flowers, perhaps run you a bath, you’d want to forgive me.”

 

Haru gently took the items from Makoto’s hand and placed them on the kitchen counter. He took Makoto’s hands, got on his tippy toes, and pecked Makoto’s cheek. “Idiot. I always want to forgive Makoto. As long as he wants to forgive me too.”

Makoto beamed down at Haru before wrapping him in his arms and kissing him hard on the lips. It wasn’t sexual or particularly deep, but it was passionate and enough to convey to his beautiful blue eyed boyfriend how much he meant to him. “I always want to forgive Haru-chan too.” He murmured.

 

Haru’s reached up and stroked Makoto’s cheek. He ran his thumb across his bottom lip. He placed his fingers under his chin and gently pulled him down for another kiss. Makoto grabbed Haru by the waist to pull him closer as their lips met. It was slow and sensual, lips perfectly meshing together.

 

Makoto loved Haru when he got this. Vulnerable, wanting, and pliable to Makoto’s every touch. He hadn’t expected things to go this well this early in the evening, but he definitely wasn’t going to question it.

 

 After what felt like ages, Haru wriggled out of Makoto’s grasp, face red and lips deliciously swollen.

 

“Food’s getting cold.” He murmured.

Makoto laughed as he took his hand and lead Haru to the table. “I guess I can kiss Haru-chan after dinner.”

Makoto didn’t think it was possible, but Haru turned an even deeper shade of red. “Idiot.”

***

Haru knew his face was pinker than a cherry blossom. Damn that Makoto. Why’d he have to be so cute, so charming, so breathtakingly beautiful, and seductive? Haru wished he managed to get more sleep the night before. Makoto was going to wreck him and he wasn’t sure his body could take it.

 

Despite his anticipation of the pleasure he was about to receive, he needed to focus on dinner first. Judging from Makoto’s kisses, he was going to need his strength.  And despite all these wonderful and happy (well lustful) thoughts he was having, a part of him felt guilty. Rin. His friend was probably a mess right now, and it was all his fault. He didn’t want to ruin their good time, but he knew he should probably tell Makoto.

 

“What’s wrong, Haru-chan?” Makoto asked.

Haru looked up at him, gnawing slightly at his bottom lip. “I told Rin about Sousuke.”

Makoto threw his hands over his face. “Haru!”

“I had no choice. He sounded so pitiful over it. Besides, I didn’t want him to be caught off guard when he sees him.”

Makoto smiled weakly at him and nodded. “Well I guess you’re right. How’d he take it?”

“Not well.”

“Crap.” Makoto mumbled as he pulled out his cell phone. He tried to call Rin, but there was no answer.

“He’s not going to answer.” Haru warned.

Makoto sighed. “I know, but I still want to try. Poor Rin.”

 

After several attempts, he sighed and placed his phone back in his pocket.  “I’ve done all I can. I feel bad, but let’s not let what happened with Rin completely take over the evening. Should I run the bath now?”

God yes. “Yeah.”

***

Makoto’s heart raced as Haru slid in front of him in the bathtub. It wasn’t the biggest in the world, but it was enough to seat both of them comfortably.

 

Haru leaned into Makoto, his back pressed lightly against his chest. Makoto wrapped his arms around his lover, drawing out a deep sigh from him. Haru’s eyes fluttered shut.

 

“Don’t fall asleep, Haru-chan.” Makoto warned.

“I’m not.” Haru grumbled as his eyes remained shut.

So stubborn. Makoto bent down a little and licked the shell of Haru’s ear before sucking on the lobe. He smiled at the delicious moan that escaped Haru’s lips. “I said don’t fall asleep, Haruka.”

 

Makoto’s lips traveled from his ear to his cheek down to his neck and shoulder. He kissed and licked every inch of his skin his mouth could reach as he snaked his hand between Haru’s legs. He let out a small gasp as Makoto lazily pumped his length.  Haru moaned as he bucked his hips into Makoto’s hand, silently pleading for more. Makoto couldn’t deny Haru’s request. He increased his pace and grip in earnest, thumbing the head and slit of Haru’s cock. Haru was a mess of moans and curses encouraging his lover to bring him to release. Makoto began to vigorously pump him until Haru cried out his name and threw his head back. Both were struggling for breath when it was over.

***

Haru could barely stand by the time Makoto was finished with him, but he knew there was more to come. They didn’t bother to wrap towels around them or put on clothes. They would be discarded before the night was over anyway.

 

Makoto flopped down onto the bed and laid on his stomach sighing contentedly. Haru followed after him. He straddled his boyfriend’s lower back and began to knead at the muscles in his shoulder and back. His nimble fingers branched out to explore, arms, hands, legs and ass before demanding Makoto turn over.

 

This time their kisses weren’t slow or sweet at all. They were hungry, demanding, and messy. Tongue caressing tongue. Teeth lightly sinking into swollen lips. Haru kissed down Makoto’s neck, sucking harshly on his Adam’s apple before attacking his collarbone. He continued his journey down his boyfriend’s body until he reached his destination. Haru smiled devilishly at Makoto as he lowered his mouth onto his impressive length. He was about to go to work on him when his cell phone rang. Haru released Makoto’s cock from his mouth with an obscene pop before running to get it.

 

It was Rin. He answered but didn’t say anything.

 

““Oi. You got a minute to talk?”

Haru pressed the button for speakerphone, knowing Makoto would want to apologize. “You’re on speaker. Makoto’s here.”

The next thing Haru knew Makoto was at his side, bowing his head and clasping his hands together. “I’m so so sorry for not telling you about Sousuke, Rin! I just didn’t want you to do anything crazy!”

Rin laughed. “It’s fine, Makoto. I get why you did it. I probably would have caught the next flight down there to see him. Is he okay?”

“Yeah, but he misses you like crazy.” Makoto replied.

“Did he…did he say that?”

“He doesn’t have to.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Haru spoke.

 

“You okay?”

Rin sighed. “I will be. Maybe he and I can hash thing out, maybe come to some kind of understanding.”

“So you’ll still come?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, I’ll still come.”

Haru held back a snicker as his boyfriend jumped for joy and let out a squeal. He was such an idiot.

 

“So I guess you two made up, huh. What’d it take, Haru? Some mackerel and a handjob?”

Makoto and Haru’s cheeks flushed a deep red.

Rin laughed nervously for a second before he realized his joke was in fact reality. He made a slight gagging noise. “Ugh, you guys are gross! I’m hanging up! See you in a few days.”

 

Haru couldn’t help but laugh.

 

***

**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE IN JAPAN**

 

Rei and Nagisa unlocked the door to the house they would be announcing their surprise at in the early evening. The flight from the UK was long, but neither had the energy to make their way to the bedroom just yet. Instead, they collapsed by the front door.

 

“So good to be back, Rei-chan.”

“Indeed, Nagisa-kun. It’s so wonderful to hear Japanese. The English language isn’t very beautiful.”

Nagisa nodded. “I hope this weekend will be a good one. Things have been so tense between everyone lately. I want our friends to be just as happy as we are!”

Rei pulled the blonde man closer to him and snuggled against him. “They will be. How could anyone be unhappy in a place like this? Just wait and see. Everything will be ok.”

“Promise, Rei-chan?”

“I promise. If it makes Nagisa happy, I will make sure it happens.”

Nagisa hugged his boyfriend tightly and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “You’re the best, Rei-chan. I’m so lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that happened. Hopefully you guys liked it! I don't usually write smut so if it sucked I'm sorry. I tried! Let me know what you guys thought of that part and this chapter in general. I planned to have steamy stuff go down between Sou and Rin, but if you guys aren't into it I can just allude to it.
> 
> This is also a double update so go read chapter 14! 
> 
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated. ^_^


	14. Weekend at Rei's and Nagisa's Part I: If You Say Sou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke spends some alone time with Nagisa and Rei. Nagisa, Rei, and Gou make special, life changing announcements. Rin isn't happy about Gou's news, but a moment alone with Sousuke helps him see things more clearly.

Sousuke furrowed his brow as he scanned the liquor store shelves for the perfect bottle of wine. He was running out of time. He should have been on the road 10 minutes ago. However, he didn’t want to show up to the party empty handed. He pulled out his cell phone and sent Makoto a text.

 

_**What kind of whine do Ryuugazaki and Hazuki like?** _

 

_**Rei and Nagisa, Sou-chan! =p They like white, but if you really want to impress them, bring a bottle of whiskey.** _

 

 Sousuke smiled. Men after his own heart. _**Thanks.**_ He grabbed his favorite brand of top shelf whiskey and brought to the checkout.  With that out the way, he began the long journey of what was probably going to be an even longer weekend.

 

Somehow the bubbly blonde, Hazuki-no Nagisa-got his number and talked him into staying with them  the whole weekend. Sousuke didn’t know how well that would work, especially with Rin and Nanase also being guests. But the blonde made him promise, and Sousuke was a man of his word. All he had to do was be polite and lay low. It was winning strategy. At least he hoped so.

***

 

Sousuke’s day was a testament to Murphy’s Law. Everything that could have gone wrong did. Not only did he manage to get lost twice, but he blew out a tire. It had to be a sign. He wasn’t meant to go on this trip. He should have turned around and never looked back. However, a promise was a promise, and Sousuke didn’t want to further his tarnish his reputation. Wearily, he ventured on until he reached the address given to him.

 

It seemed like the right place. The outside certainly seemed like Ryuugazaki’s- no Rei’s- tastes. However, there weren’t any cars in the driveway. Fearing he had gone to the wrong place, Sousuke pulled out his cell phone to text Makoto.  He was about to press send when he heard a loud thud against his window. Sousuke whipped around and jumped when he found Hazuki’s-Nagisa’s-face mushed against the window.

 

“Sou-chan! Sou-chan, it’s me! Whatcha doing out here? Come inside already!”

Sousuke nodded and grabbed the bottle of whiskey before following Nagisa inside the house.

 

There were boxes piled everywhere, but you could tell the house was breathtaking when it was done up. Hardwood floors, gorgeous wooden furniture, a blue and white color scheme with accents of purples and yellow. And that was just the living room. Who the hell lived here?

 

“This is a really nice place.” Sousuke remarked.

“It really is. Excuse the boxes though, Sou-chan. The people that own the place are in the middle of the moving. They were kind enough to let us stay here during our visit and said we could have some friends over.”

Sousuke hummed in response. Nice friends.

 

Nagisa lead him into the kitchen, which was just as nice. Here the floors and counter tops were marble, but the fridge was stainless steel and the cabinets a beautiful, aged looking wood. These people didn’t mess around. Ryuugazaki-Rei-was darting around the kitchen like a mad man. He checked the oven then threw some seasonings in the pots boiling on the stove. He stopped when he noticed Sousuke and Nagisa entered the room.

“Nice to see you, Sousuke-san! Sorry about the mess in the living room and my appearance. I’ve been cooking all afternoon.” He greeted with a bow.

Sousuke returned the gesture and handed him the bottle of whiskey. “This is for you and Nagisa. Thanks for inviting me.”

Nagisa and Rei beamed at the gift, and Nagisa entrapped Sousuke in a powerful hug. “Awww thank you, Sou-chan! You’re so sweet!”

Rei smiled as he pulled his boyfriend off of Sousuke. “Yes, thank you. This will definitely be of use this weekend.”

“Awww let’s save it, Rei-chan! There are definitely some dates coming up where it would be nice to have.” Nagisa whined.

Rei nodded and hid it in one of the cabinets. Nagisa winked at his partner, and Rei winked back. The two smiled at each other for a brief moment, before Nagisa dragged Sousuke away to show him the rest of the house.

 

The upstairs portion of the house was empty save for a few boxes and the bedroom. Despite the lack of furniture, it was still a beautiful place. Even more impressive was that just about every room had a beautiful ocean view. Sousuke didn’t understand why anyone would give up a house like this, especially one so close to the beach.

 

Nagisa grabbed Sousuke’s arm as they were headed for the stairs. He yanked Sousuke down so they were at eye level before whacking him twice on the head.

 

“Ouch! What was that for?” Sousuke asked as he rubbed the sore spot.

“One was for getting Mako-chan in trouble. The other was for hurting Rin-chan.” Nagisa replied.

Sousuke frowned. “I didn’t mean to. On either counts.”

Naigisa smiled warmly at him once more before winking. “I know Sou-chan! But you still needed to be taught a lesson before you make up with Rin-chan.”

 

“M-make up?”

“Yes! You do plan on getting Rin-chan back this weekend, right?”

“Well I-”

“What am I saying!? Of course you do! Rei-chan and I have it all planned out to make it easy for you.”

Sousuke rubbed his face with his hands. “Yeah, but-”

Nagisa pulled Sousuke down and gave him another whack on the head. He ignored Sousuke’s yelp. “Don’t argue with me, Sou-chan! You just play along. The others don’t know it, but tonight will have two surprises. Only…I don’t think Rin-chan will like one very much. He’ll sneak out to be alone for awhile and that will be your chance to make a move on him.”

 

Sousuke nodded as a sign of submission. He knew there was no sense in arguing. He had limited interactions with Nagisa, but he knew the man was strong willed.  He'd stop at nothing to make things happen once he put his mind to something. Whether you liked it or not. Sousuke would never admit it aloud, but it was something he deeply admired about the former breaststroke swimmer.

 

Satisfied with Sousuke’s answer, the pair walked back down stairs in an amicable silence.

 

***

It didn’t take much longer for the others to arrive. Gou arrived first. She attacked Sousuke with a barrage of hugs and kisses before hitting him and lecturing him about hurting her big brother. Once she got it out of her system, she was back to hugging and talking amicably to him and the others.

 

Sousuke couldn’t place it, but there was something different about her. Gou was always vivacious, but she seemed to be radiating something else. She seemed tired, yet weirdly energized. A strange glow was about her. Although Sousuke was curious as why, he held back his questions. If Gou wanted him to know, she would tell him in due time. 

 

Makoto and Nanase arrived next. As always, Makoto greeted him warmly. Nanase, of course, was a completely different story. He grumbled a curt greeting before ignoring him. Sousuke didn’t mind. Nanase’s disdain was mutual.

 

Nagisa and Rei didn’t want to start dinner until Rin arrived so they played games to pass the time. Eventually Nagisa pulled out a western board game in which the players had to place their hands and feet on different colored circles. Despite everyone’s objections, Sousuke, Rei, and Makoto ended up playing the game with him.

 

It was just as hellish as Sousuke imagined it would be. He was seeing his friends in angles he never thought he would and had body parts placed against him in ways that were questionable.

 

“You say you played this game before, Nagisa? It looks awfully uncomfortable.” Gou-chan replied as she spun the spinner for them. Rei had to move his hand from a red circle to a green one. Everyone worked to maintain their balance.

Nagisa giggled. “Well you see, I’ve only ever really played with Rei-chan and usually we’re both nake-”

“NAGISA!!!!” Rei and Makoto wailed at the same time. Both were redder than tomatoes.

 

Sousuke couldn’t help but laugh, The whole thing was ridiculous! The embarrassed faces, the tight quarters. For God’s sake, his ass was pressed firmly against the middle of Nagisa’s back! Pretty soon the others were laughing. Even Haru let out a snicker before remembering his tsundere act.

 

Suddenly the door bell rang and Nagisa shot up causing everyone to topple in the wake of his absence. He let out a small giggle as he ran over to the door.

 

“Rin-chan!” He shouted as he threw his arms around the redhead. Soon Gou and the others followed suit, crowding him by the door. Sousuke couldn’t move. He couldn’t even breathe. There he was, the love of his life, the most beautiful man in the world, standing in the same room as him. Sousuke thought this day would never come.

 

Despite all the fuss being made over him, Rin’s eyes darted occasionally in Souske’s direction. He had noticed him too.

 

God was Rin beautiful. Although his hair was in a messy ponytail, it was obvious he had grown it out a bit. He was a little slimmer, but his muscle tone was still exquisite. Although his clothes were a little loose fitting, they hugged his body in the all the right places.

 

Sousuke must have been starting because Rin’s cheeks reddened under his gaze. Sousuke adverted his eyes and came floating back to earth.   Everyone except for he and Rin were carrying trays of food to the deck just outside the living room. Sousuke rushed to help, muttering a brief hello to Rin in passing. He didn’t say anything back.

 

Eventually everyone settled at table, easily chatting and laughing. It was hard for Sousuke to focus on a point of conversation. He was too busy admiring Rin who was doing everything in his power to avoid his gaze. Why wouldn’t he look at him? Why wouldn’t he talk to him? Even though the answer was obvious, Sousuke hoped that Rin’s feelings for him hadn’t changed. That he would be receptive of him even if he had been a jerk. It looked liked Nagisa’s and Rei’s plan to get them back together was doomed from the start.

 

“Soooo I’m sure you guys are ready to hear our big news!” Nagisa said once the conversation lulled.

Everyone nodded, encouraging the blonde to continue.

Nagisa took Rei’s hand and smiled at him before speaking again. “Rei-chan and I have decided to move back to Japan!”

Everyone, including Sousuke, offered congratulations and cheered.

“Where are you moving to?” Makoto asked.

“Right here! As of two weeks of ago this became our house!”

“No way! This is place is beautiful! How could you guys afford it?” Rin exclaimed.

Rei pushed up his glasses and smiled devilishly. “It was mostly my doing, Rin-san. I’ve been saving in earnest for awhile now.”

“Yes! On our anniversy Rei-chan asked me what I wanted more, marriage or a house. I chose the house! That way when Rei-chan and I do get married we can start a family right away. Rei-chan created an iron clad budget and before we know it we had enough for this beauty!” Nagisa added proudly.

“That’s really great guys.  I’m so happy for you.” Haru said.

Nagisa and Rei grinned from ear to ear offering thanks to him.

 

“I also have a surprise.” Gou said.

Everyone settled down and focused their attention on her. She was blushing. “It’s not really a surprise to Nagisa and Rei but…well as you know, Seijuuro and I have been dating for quite some time now.  We hoped we would have been married before this happened, but accidents happen and we both couldn’t be more pleased.”

Gou stood up and lifted her shirt a little to reveal a small bump in her stomach. “I’m pregnant!” she declared.

 

Everyone cheered in excitement but Rin. He smiled and congratulated his sister, but the look on face highlighted how much he disapproved of her news. Gou smiled back, pretended she didn’t notice, but it was clear she and everyone else had. They finished dinner and dessert and moved back inside the house for coffee and drinks.

 

After chatting amongst themselves for a bit, Nagisa gathered them together to watch a movie. To Makoto’s dismay, the majority voted on watching a horror movie. It was comical  to see the giant man cowering and practically crawling onto Nanase’s nap like a child. Nanase didn’t seem to mind. He held onto his lover tightly, whispering reassurances and covering his eyes when he sensed something triggering would happen.

 

Despite all the entertainment around him, Sousuke noticed Rin had been missing for a while. He knew it wasn’t his place, but decided to go look for him. As discreetly as he could, he slunk away and searched the upstairs. No sign of him. Had he left? Just as Sousuke was about to give up, he noticed the door to the deck was cracked open. Sousuke went out there and found Rin leaning against the railing. He was staring out at the ocean.

 

Sousuke leaned against the wall of the house and lit a cigarette. “Oi.” He said causing Rin to jump.

He let out a curt hmph, before turning around towards the sea.

Sousuke laughed. “You’re not even going to say hello to me after all this time?”

“Not while you’re smoking that.” Rin snarled.

 

Sousuke took a couple more drags of his cigarette before putting it out. He popped a mint in his mouth before approaching the angry red head. He stood behind him, putting his hands on both sides of the railing to keep Rin fenced in. Sousuke kept his stance wide, giving Rin enough space and time to move. Rin crossed his arms but didn’t go anywhere. It was okay. Sousuke tightened his stance so there was little space left between the two of them.

 

“When’d you start smoking that shit again? I hope you get cancer.” Rin grumbled.

Sousuke laughed. “Concerned about my health, huh?”

“Are you dense? I said I hope you get cancer, not that I care about your health.”

“Your lips say one thing but your body language says another.”

 

 An adorable pout spread across Rin’s lips as he let out another hmph. Sousuke laughed as he wrapped his arms around Rin waist. He left his grip loose, giving Rin the time and space to move away if he was uncomfortable. However, he leaned into Sousuke’s touch, firmly pressing his back against his front. A small smile spread across Sousuke’s lips as he tightened his embrace around the fiery redhead.

 

“You know, you should be more supportive of your little sister. She’s carrying your niece or nephew for fuck’s sake.”

Rin groaned. “Ugh, I know. But out of all the people in the world it had to be Mikoshiba. And they’re not even married!”

“I know. But Seijuuro’s alright. They’ve been dating for awhile now and he seems to be taking good care of her. Even though you don’t like it, the least you can do is smile and assure her it’s alright.” Sousuke replied.

“Shit. I hate it when you’re right.” Rin sighed.

“Must be a hard life for you.”

“Oh shut up!” Rin growled as he pinched Sousuke’s forearm.

 

Sousuke laughed and tightened his grip around Rin. It felt wonderful to be holding him and laughing with him again. It was like they never parted in the first place. Sousuke loved this about them, about their relationship. No matter what happened they always fell back into an easy rhythm.

 

Although he could have held Rin forever, he didn’t want anyone to get suspicious of their absence. He pulled away from his ex boyfriend causing him to turn around.

 

“Sousuke…?” Rin said, voice barely above a whisper.

Sousuke reached out and stroked Rin’s cheek with his knuckles. “They’re probably wondering where we are.”

“Don’t care.”

“We can talk later more later.” Sousuke replied. He hoped their wouldn’t be much talking though.

Rin sighed. “You promise?”

“Promise.”

 

Sousuke smiled weakly at him before going back inside and reclaiming his spot next to Gou who was sleeping peacefully. Rin came inside a couple minutes later, sitting on the opposite side of Gou. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she nuzzled against his chest.

 

“Congrats, nee-chan. If you can take care of these idiots and a Mikoshiba, I’m sure motherhood will be no sweat.”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “Thanks onii-chan! I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! Comments and feedback are always appreciated and welcomed.


	15. Weekend at Rei's and Nagisa's Part II: Two Hearts, One Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin learns of Haru's secret plans for Makoto. Rin and Sousuke finally hash things out. 
> 
> WARNING: Not so vanilla Sourin smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a few days late! I've been sick and I didn't like what I originally wrote. Very light proof reading was done, so there may be errors. Sorry!

Rin grumbled to himself as he and the others walked down the beach to the three tents Nagisa and Rei set up earlier. Traitors. The setup couldn’t have been more obvious.  They could say it was homage to their training camp from Hell all they wanted. If that was the case, why weren’t the sleeping arrangements the same? Nagisa claimed Rei and Haru claimed Makoto while Gou decided to sleep in the house. It left Rin and Sousuke no choice but to share a tent.

 

Traitors.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

“If you’re uncomfortable with spending the night with him, we can switch.” Haru offered.

“You’d let me sleep with Makoto?” Rin asked.

Haru shrugged. “He’s more comforting.”

 

“I’m surprised you even went along with this, Haru. You don’t even like Sousuke.”

Haru shrugged. “But you do. Besides, I need some time alone with Makoto.”

“Everything okay?”

 

Haru stopped to make sure Sousuke and Makoto were out of earshot. He took a deep breath and pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket.

 

“Oi! Haru is that an-”

“Keep it down!!!” Haru warned as he stuffed the box back in his pocket and kept walking.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to get married. Ever.” Rin whispered loudly.

Haru crossed his arms and scowled. “I’m allowed to change my mind.”

“Wow! I don’t want to say. I’m so happy for you!”

“Don’t be so happy yet. He has to say yes first.”

Rin shook his head and clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Tck, of course he’ll say yes. Why wouldn’t he?”

 

Before Haru could answer, they arrived at the camp. Haru roped Rin into an awkward hug and reminded him that if things got bad he could sleep with Makoto. Everyone else said their goodnights before retreating to their respective tents. Only Rin and Sousuke remained outside. They stared at each other for a moment. Sousuke cleared his throat and spoke first.

 

“You wanna get changed first?” Sousuke asked.

Rin nodded and ducked inside the tent. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out his sleeping clothes: a pair of oversized sweatpants and a loose tank top. Rin quickly discarded his shirt and pulled the tank top over his head. He was in the process of changing into his sweatpants when Sousuke popped his head in.

 

“Shit sorry!” Sousuke grumbled as he averted his eyes.

Rin quickly pulled up his sweats. “It’s okay. I’m dressed now. You can change.”

“Actually, I’m gonna take a walk.”

“Sousuke…”

Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck.“Don’t pout. We’ll talk when I get back. I promise.”

“You already promised we talk.”

“I know. And we will. Soon as I get back.”

“Sou…”

 

Before Rin could say anything else, he was gone.

 

***

Sousuke cursed under his breath as he walked along the beach. His skin prickled with goose bumps. He wished he took a moment to grab a jacket before he left Rin. Sousuke frowned at the thought. Leaving Rin. It was starting to become a habit.

 

There must have been something wrong with him, something rotten, to keep walking away from the only man he ever loved. He risked everything for Rin. He gave everything up for him only to walk away in the end. It was stupid. But it was safe.

 

Even though he was a child at the time, Rin walked away from him. He left Sousuke for the Iwatobi guys and eventually Australia. When Rin returned it wasn’t for Sousuke. It was to prove something and for Haru. Sousuke was an afterthought. A presence that Rin could go without.

 

Besides, Rin could do better. He deserved better. Rin deserved a man that could match him in every way. One who wasn’t so sullen and brooding. One who could give him everything he desired. One who could proudly show Rin off to his family and who wasn’t drowning in his own misery.  As much as he wanted to be, Sousuke knew he wasn’t that man. In the end he would only disappoint Rin. Rin would walk away. Again.

 

Sousuke sighed and turned back towards the tents. Rin had to be sleeping by now.

 

***

The wait was killing Rin. It took all his willpower not to go out and look for Sousuke. He knew he’d be alright. The beach wasn’t difficult to navigate. However, with Sousuke’s lackluster navigation skills, anything was possible.

 

Rin poked his head out the tent and didn’t see Sousuke. He checked Haru’s and Makoto’s tent but they were nowhere to be found. Haru was still probably out there proposing to him. He smiled at the thought and walked towards Nagisa and Rei’s tent. Judging from the noises coming from the tent they didn’t want to be disturbed.

 

He went back to his tent and lay down. He and Sousuke weren’t going to talk. Not tonight. Not ever. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

 

***

The sound of Rin breathing filled the tent. Sousuke sighed in relief. He managed to wriggle out of explaining himself once again. As quietly as he could, he unzipped his overnight bag and pulled out a pair of lounge pants. He changed into them and slipped off his shirt before crawling into his sleeping bag. He sighed contentedly, ready for sleep to overtake him.

 

“If you didn’t want to talk, why didn’t you just say so?” Rin grumbled. Sousuke turned to face his ex boyfriend. Rin’s back remained turned to him.

Sousuke sighed. “I did-do-want to talk Rin, but you’re not going to like what I have to say.”

“I don’t care, Sousuke. I just want the truth.”

“I have told you the truth.”

“No, you haven’t. I read the letter Sou and it’s much different than what you said to me on the phone a week after you left. So which is the truth? The letter or the phone conversation?”

 

Sousuke cringed. He had banked on Rin being too upset to read the letter. He banked on him throwing it away or destroying it after they talked on the phone. After Sousuke said he didn’t love Rin anymore. But Rin proved him wrong. He saved it and read it and now he was calling him on it.

 

“Well…?” Rin questioned after the silence dragged on for too long.

Sousuke took a deep breath. “The letter.”

Rin whipped around, tears falling from his beautiful red eyes. “Then why did you lie to me!? Why did you say you didn’t love me anymore?”

 

Sousuke couldn’t help himself. He rushed over to Rin’s side and held the smaller man in his arms. It felt so good to be so close to him again. To feel the warmth of his skin to smell the light floral scent of his shampoo. He kissed the top of Rin’s head before leaning back and wiping away his tears.

 

“I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to make you so angry with me that you would forget me and find someone else.” Sousuke admitted.

“But why, Sou? I thought you loved me! Why would you do that to me?” Rin sobbed.

Sousuke held him tighter, tears of his own starting to form. “Because I’m not good enough for you.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I’m not good enough, Rin. You deserve a man that can give you everything that you want. One who will be a good father and husband. One who can swim with you. One who isn’t a failure and drowning in life!”

 

Rin pulled away slightly to look into his ex’s eyes. He was crying too. He reached up to wipe the tears away. “Sousuke…”

“I hate engineering! It makes me so fucking miserable! But I perused it because it’s what my family wanted. I know it was stupid to continue to pursue it, especially after they disowned me when we told them we were together, but I thought maybe if I did and they saw how successful I was and how happy you made me, they would change their minds. But they never did! They never fucking did!”

 

Rin wrapped his arms tightly around Sousuke, kissing away every tear that fell. Sousuke didn’t know why he was saying these things. Why his true feelings came pouring out of him like a faucet. But he couldn’t stop now that he started.

 

“W-what if I do the same if we had a child? I-I c-could never live w-with myself if I treated my child so poorly because he or she didn’t live up to my standards. And you? W-what if you get b-bored of me again and leave me. Leave us? What would I do? My heart couldn’t take it, Rin!”

 

And there it was. The ugly truth between them that had never been addressed. Sousuke was still so wrapped up in the past that he was letting it get in the way of his future.

 

“Sousuke, listen to me. Look at me. Please.” When teal eyes met red, Rin continued. “I was just a dumb kid when I left. I didn’t know what love was. I didn’t even really know what loyalty meant. But when you came to spend our last year of high school together, I knew. I knew it the moment I looked into your eyes again. Yamazaki Souske, I love you with all my heart soul and I will NEVER, EVER leave you again.”

Sousuke’s grip around Rin’s waist tightened. “How can you say that!? You don’t know that for sure.”

“I do, Sou. I know because my love for you is that strong. You’re my soul mate and I’ll never walk away from you again. Please don’t let the past decide our future.”

 

Rin cupped his ex’s face in his hands, wiping away Sousuke’s tears. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Rin. I’m so sorry. For everything.”

“S’okay.”

 

The gap between them closed and their lips met. Sousuke’s lips were soft and warm, moving firmly against Rin’s. Sousuke carded his hand through Rin’s red locks before gently pulling it to expose his throat, eliciting a small moan from him. He roughly sucked and kissed down the other man’s neck. Several hickies later, Sousuke pulled away and admired his handy work.

 

“Sorry. Maybe we should stop. We just got back together. Don’t want to take advantage of you.” Sousuke murmured.

 

Rin shook his head and ran his hands over Sousuke’s broad chest. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Sou’s nipple a few time until it hardened. He leaned over and flicked it with his tongue a few times. Sousuke hissed with pleasure.

 

“I want you, Sou. Been so long. I don’t want to wait another moment.”

 

Rin recaptured Sousuke’s lips and the pair began making out again. Their kisses were wet and sloppy, tongues exploring every crevice of the other’s mouth. Rin kissed along Sousuke’s jawline, down to neck and collarbone. Occasionally he stopped to suck and bite on a patch of skin letting the other man (and everyone else) know that he was his once more.

 

Rin yanked at Sousuke’s pants and boxers. The taller man lifted his hips in compliance and kicked them off. Rin firmly gripped his lover’s throbbing cock. Sousuke moaned as he lover pumped his length before wrapping his lips around it.

Rin couldn’t help but look up at Sousuke as he slid his cock in and out of his mouth. He loved watching Sousuke watch him as he worked him over in the only way he could. Rin hallowed his cheeks and moaned around his length causing Sousuke to shiver and moan and his hips buck. Rin moaned again as his Sousuke’s hips bucked upward again forcing his cock deeper down Rin’s throat. Rin could tell he was close by the way his erratic movements. He released his boyfriend’s length with an obscene pop. Sousuke groaned.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Sousuke groaned.

“I’ve got something better for you.” Rin replied with a wink.

 

He tore off his clothes and crawled over to his overnight bag. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

 

“What?” Rin laughed as he returned to his lover. “I wanted to be prepared just in case.”

“You think I’m easy don’t you, Matsuoka?” Sousuke grumbled.

Rin kissed him and pumped his length again. He laughed as Sousuke’s breath hitched. “I just know how all the right buttons to push.”

 

The couple kissed again and Sousuke slid on top of Rin. Both moaned as their erections touched. Sousuke opened the bottle of lube and spread a liberal amount on his fingertips. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against Rin’s entrance. “Let me know if it hurts okay.”

“Okay.”

 

Rin was so tight. Sousuke slowly pushed one finger inside to the first knuckle. He waited until his lover adjusted before inserting it the rest of the way. He waited for him to get used to the feeling before moving it in and out of his hole.

 

“MMMM, more Sou. More.” Rin moaned. Sousuke did as he was told and added another finger. He curved his fingers and prodded Rin’s inside until he found the sweet spot deep inside of him. He moved his fingers faster, deeper, harder eliciting the most delicious moans from his lover. By the time he handed a third finger Rin was practically putty in his hands.

Rin grabbed Sousuke’s wrist and pulled him closer, letting him know he was ready for the main event. Sousuke slipped the condom on his length and applied more lube before lining himself up with Rin’s hole and slowly pushing inside.

 

It took all of Sousuke’s will power not to cum right then and there. Rin was so tight, so warm, so gorgeous writhing beneath him. Rin wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck, encouraging him to move. He started with slow and shallow thrusts, allowing Rin to get used to the feeling and Sousuke’s size. Once Rin was used to it, he was bucking his hips against Sousuke begging his lover to go harder, deeper. Sousuke was more than happy to oblige and once he found Rin’s prostate again it was game over. After several well placed thrusts, Rin came undone and called out Sousuke’s name as he rode out his climax. The sight of his lover beneath him and the clench around his cock caused Sousuke to cum seconds after.

 

He collapsed next to Rin stroking his lover’s hair as they both caught their breath. Once they came back down from their highs, Rin snuggled up against his boyfriend.

 

“I almost forgot how big you are. Ugh I’m going to be walking funny for days.” Rin groaned.

Sousuke laughed. “You wanted it.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Psh like you didn’t.”

Sousuke laughed as he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “I’ll always want you any way I can get you.”

A satisfied hum escaped Rin’s lips. Sousuke smiled.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

***

Rin didn’t know how much time had passed. It felt like days, but it couldn’t have been no more than an a few hours. He was entangled in blankets and Sousuke, overwhelmed by the heat but couldn’t find the will to move. It seemed stupid, but he was afraid that if he moved from Sousuke’s arms he’d leave him again.

 

“Whatever it is, you’re over thinking it.” Sousuke grumbled.

Rin shifted a little to get a better look at him. His eyes were still closed and his hair was a wild mess. Rin smoothed it down and away from his eyes before speaking.

“Just weird. I wasn’t expecting getting you back would be this easy. You are back, right?”

Sousuke chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms tighter around Rin. “I’m back. I’ll never leave you again. I promise.”

The couple laid in silence for a moment longer before Sousuke spoke again.

 

“You’re sticky.”

“Oi! So are you, asshole!” Rin replied as he smacked Sousuke lightly on the chest.

Sousuke laughed. “Wanna rinse off in the ocean?”

Rin wriggled out of Sousuke’s grasp and crawled towards his bag. “Yeah, just let me get my jammers.”

“Don’t bother. You’ll just get them sticky.”

“Wait a minute! You don’t mean…! Oi!”

“We’ll make it quick. No one will see.”

 

Rin bit his lip. It took all his willpower not to pounce on Sousuke again. It should be illegal to look that good. Tan and muscular and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Teal eyes glinting with mischief.

 

Rin laughed and nodded. “You’re the devil, Yamazaki Sousuke.”

Sousuke laughed too before giving Rin a quick kiss on the lips. “You should know better than anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can put me out on the curb with the trash now. >_>. Again, I'm sorry for making you guys wait! I was super sick and I didn't like what I had written at first. I wanted to make sure you guys got something good. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! See you Monday.


	16. Weekend at Rei's and Nagisa's Part III: He Said Yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto decide to take their relationship to the next step.

“Ready for bed, Haru-chan?” Makoto asked as they crowded into the tent.

Haru shook his head. If he was going to do this, he didn’t want it to be in the tent. He needed more space. He needed to be near the ocean.

 

“Do you want to go for a walk instead?” Haru asked.

Makoto’s eyes lit up like a child’s on Christmas. “How romantic, Haru-chan! I’d love to go on a moonlit walk with you.”

Haru rolled his eyes affectionately as he crawled out the tent. “Drop the chan already.”

 

The pair walked silently hand in hand along the beach. Nagisa and Rei certainly picked a wonderful place to call home. It reminded Haru of Iwatobi in a way. Quiet, sleepy, beautiful, and so close the beach. It was actually dark enough to see the stars. It was the perfect setting to ask Makoto to be his forever.

 

They stopped along the shoreline and looked out on the horizon. Makoto let go of Haru’s hand and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He rested his chin on the top of Haru’s head and sighed.

 

“This was a wonderful idea, Haru-chan. It’s so beautiful out here.”

Haru hummed in response. He wanted to ask now, but he couldn’t. Not when there was one small thing still standing between them.

 

“Makoto.”

“Hmm?”

“May I ask you something?”

Haru felt the rumble of Makoto’s chest as he laughed. “Of course, Haru-chan.”

“Why’d you keep going back to the fight club? Was it because of Yamazaki?”

 

Makoto stiffened before letting go of Haru. Haru turned around to look at his lover. His eyes were glued to the ground and his fists clenched tightly. Haru closed the distance between them, his hands gripping Makoto’s wrists before sliding down to uncoil his large, calloused hands. Eventually Makoto let them be pried open and interlocked his fingers with Haru. He looked up at Haru and sighed.

 

“Sousuke really didn’t have anything to do with it. And I’m not just saying that cause he’s my friend.”

“Then why?” Haru asked.

Makoto’s cheeks were dusted pink. “Well…I…I liked it.”

“What?”

“It made me feel good, Haru. When I fight, I get such a rush. It almost feels a good as swimming. I feel confident and strong. A force to be reckoned with!”

 

Haru couldn’t believe it. His gentle giant of boyfriend was glowing as he described how fighting made him feel. Haru didn’t quite understand, but he wanted to try.

 

“But Makoto is strong. He is a force to be reckoned with.” Haru assured him.

Makoto laughed bitterly. “Let’s face it, Haru-chan. I’m a pushover.”

Before Haru could interrupt, Makoto continued. “I’m not stupid, Haru-chan. I know I can be a soft touch and a scaredy cat. Sousuke’s right. I do like to hide behind smiles. But I’m okay with that. I’d rather people run to me than be scared of me. But sometimes…sometimes I wish I was stronger.”

 

Haru let go of Makoto’s hands and cupped his lover's face in them. Makoto avoided his eyes, but Haru kept his trained on his lover’s face until his eyes found Haru’s. Beautiful green reflected in dazzling blue.

 

“Listen to me Tachibana Makoto. You are the strongest man I know. You take on everyone’s pain, everyone’s problems, without complaint. You put others before yourself. You always push yourself forward, even when the world is trying to drag you down. So what if you are afraid of the dark and monsters? Who cares if you’re a soft touch? I love you just the way you are and so does everyone else. And if anyone doesn’t like you for you then they can fuck off!”

“Haru!” Makoto squealed seemingly scandalized by Haru’s use of profanity.

Haru laughed.

“Haru, honestly! You spend one evening with Rin and Sousuke and you talk like a sailor.”

 

Haru giggled as his lips pressed against Makoto’s. It was a short, chaste kiss but enough for Makoto to get the message. Haru loved him. Just the way he was. Haru stroked his lover’s cheek and kissed his forehead.

 

“I get it now, Makoto. I see how happy fighting makes you. I don’t like it, but if  it’s something you want to do, I won’t stop you. Just…do it a gym and not some warehouse.”

 

Makoto squealed in delight and wrapped Haru in his arms. He spun him around and kissed him thanking him profusely for allowing him to follow his passions. Haru laughed. His boyfriend truly was an idiot.

 

“Would Haru-chan like to go for a swim?” Makoto asked once his excitement faded.

“Are you sure you’d be okay?” Haru asked.

Makoto nodded. “As long as we don’t go too deep, it should be fine. Besides, I’m always okay when I’m with my Haru-chan.”

“Idiot.” Haru murmured as he stripped down to his jammers. He waited for Makoto to strip down to his before he took his hand. They walked into the ocean together.

 

***

Haru wasn’t sure how long he and Makoto were in the ocean. It could have been days, it could have only been just a few minutes. It didn’t matter to Haru though because he was surrounded by the two things he loved most in the world.

The waves gently swashed around him and Makoto was practically glowing in the moonlight. The water hugged him beautifully droplets clinging to him like a well fitting suit.

 

The time was right. The setting was right. He needed to do it now.

 

“Wait here, Mako.” Haru said as he ran back to the shore. He dug the ring box out of his pocket and put it behind his back as he waded back to his lover who was standing waist deep in the water.

 

“Haru-chan…?”

“Makoto. I love you so much. More than anything else in this world.” Haru pulled the ring box from behind his back and presented it to Makoto. Tears were already forming in Makoto’s eyes. “Will you marry me, Mako-chan?”

 

“H-Haru…do you…do you really mean it? You really want to marry me?”

“Yes! I never wanted anything more.”

 

Makoto closed the distance between them and captured Haru’s lips with his own. He roped him into the most rough, demanding, and passionate kiss Haru had ever experienced. It felt like an eternity before Makoto pulled away.

 

“So is that a yes?” Haru panted.

Makoto nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Yes, Haru-chan, yes!”

Haru laughed and slipped one of the rings on his finger before slipping the other on his own. Makoto smiled at him.

 

They stood there for a moment holding each other and kissing before Makoto pulled away.

“Are you ready to go to bed now Haru-chan?”

Haru could tell by the lilt in his voice that the last thing he’d be doing was sleeping. He swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Good. Let’s go then.”

 

The pair held hands as they returned to the shore and grabbed their clothes. They were practically jogging back to their tent when Makoto came to an abrupt stop.

 

“What is it?” Haru asked.

“Look over there. Is that Rin and Sousuke? Are they naked?” Makoto asked.

Haru laughed. “What are you talking about? Why would they be nak-”

 

Haru’s ability to form words died the moment he spotted the two shadowy figures running out of the water. The taller one-Yamazaki-stopped to wait for the smaller man-Rin. Rin jumped into Yamazaki’s arms causing the taller man to topple over. They rolled around in the sand for a bit before rinsing off in the ocean and running back to their tent. Makoto’s cheeks were pinker than a cherry blossom. Haru covered his face with his hands.

 

“I can’t believe we just saw that.”

Makoto groaned as he pulled Haru closer to him. He leaned down and nuzzled his head in the crook of Haru’s neck. “I know! Well at least they worked things out. Still…hard to get the image out of my mind.”

 Feeling bold, Haru’s tongue darted over the shell of Makoto’s ear. “I think I know how to get your mind off it.”

Makoto stiffened before standing upright and taking Haru’s hands again. “Oh yeah?”

Haru bit his lip. “Yeah.”

“Well come on then. I’d love for you to show me, Haru-chan.”

 

Haru barely had a chance to tell Makoto to drop the chan before Makoto pulled him in the tent and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SO FLUFFY!!! These dorks are going to be the death of me!
> 
> Just a few house keeping notes: I added a bit to the end of the previous chapter. Felt weird having Rin and Sou make up and have naughty times without anything after. So I added a little pillow talk at the end.
> 
> Also, we got about two more chapters to go before the story is over! Time has flown and I had a lot of fun writing and interacting with you guys. I have a couple ideas for future fics, most centering around this world I built for them so I won't be going away.
> 
> Also thinking of making a tumblr for asks and requests and whatnot. What do you guys think?
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you guys think of the chapter. Feedback is appreciated and welcomed! I love hearing what you guys have to say. Have a great Monday and see you next week.


	17. Weekend at Rei’s and Nagisa’s IV: Among Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexxxy times, shenanigans, and burying the hatchet.
> 
> WARNING:Heavy MakoHaru smut and some light SouRin smut present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! Life got in the way, but I was finally able to finish the fic! Hope these last few chapters make up for it!

 

Makoto must have spent thousands of mornings with Haru already, but he never looked as beautiful as he did this one. He was laying underneath him with his black hair sticking in all directions, pupils blown and lips deliciously red and swollen. His arms were wrapped tightly around Makoto who couldn’t seem to keep his hands or lips off him.

 

“It’s morning.” Haru croaked as he leant up to kiss his fiancé some more.

Makoto hummed in response. “So it is. I sure made a mess of you last night.”

Haru laughed. “You should see how you look right now. We should probably get cleaned up before we see the others.”

 

Makoto nodded and extracted himself from Haru. The pair grabbed their clothes for the day and walked around towards the back of the house where the outdoor shower was. Nagisa and Rei had kindly left plenty of towels and soap out for the others to use.

 

Haru took Makoto’s hand and led him into the shower. The spray of the warm water felt good against his aching muscles and he let out a contented sigh. A few second later he felt Haru’s arms wrap around him from behind. He peppered light kisses down Makoto’s shoulders and back as his hand reached around to lazily pump Makoto’s length.

 

“Haru!” Makoto hissed in surprised as he tried to wriggle away. “The others will be up any second.”

Haru continued to stroke his lover’s cock. “I know.”

 

Makoto turned to face him to object some more, but Haru pulled him down by the neck and kissed him. Makoto gasped and Haru took the opportunity to snake his tongue into his mouth. Haru’s tongue massaged his as his hands wandered back down to Makoto’s cock and began to pump it some more. Makoto moaned as they kissed, grabbed Haru by the waist and pulled him closer. He squeezed Haru’s ass roughly before picking him up and pinning him against the wall. Haru’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“It has to be quick.” Makoto told him before kissing and sucking on his neck.

Haru whimpered in response and bit his lip in anticipation.

 

In one swift motion, Makoto breached Haru’s entrance and began to fuck him at a steady pace. At first his thrusts were shallow, but soon he began to drive deeper until Haru’s eyes were clouded with lust. He increased his speed and the power behind his thrusts, warmth and want welling up deep inside him. Makoto’s eyes darted down to Haru’s throat, veins exposed and adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

“Makoto…” Haru whimpered. “Do it.”

 

Makoto nodded as he took his forearm and pressed it against Haru’s throat. Haru looked so pretty like this. Wanton. Fragile. Completely at his mercy with his very life in Makoto’s hands.

 

“You’re so pretty Haru-chan. I love seeing you like this.” Makoto cooed as he pressed against his throat harder. Haru let out a stifled moan as Makoto pressed harder until his boyfriend turned blue and his eyelids began to droop.

 

“Come for me Haruka.” Makoto demanded as he moved his arm from Haru’s throat and the smaller came as he gasped for air. The sight of his lover coming undone and his ass clenching around him was enough send Makoto over the edge.

 

The couple sank to the ground and lazily kissed each other. They stayed that way for awhile before cleaning themselves and the shower.

 

“Good morning Mako-chan,Haru-chan!” Nagisa shouted from the back deck as they were walking back to their tent.  The small blonde was sporting a large mischievous smile as jumped over the railing and ran down to greet them.

 

“Did you have a nice shower?” He asked.

“Yes we did.” Haru deadpanned.

“H-Haru!” Makoto sputtered.

Nagisa winked. “The water can be a little cold, but I’m sure you two found a way to keep it warm.”

Before they could respond, Nagisa grabbed Haru’s arm and pulled him back towards the house, chatting away about something. Makoto swore he was going to die.

***

While Makoto was dying of embarrassment, Sousuke and Rin were still basking in each other’s presence. The smaller redhead was lying naked on top of his boyfriend and sleeping peacefully. Sousuke had been awake for about an hour, but he couldn’t bear to move. It felt like a dream. He didn’t want it to end. He reached up and stroked Rin’s hair. The redhead leaned into his touch.

 

“Is this a dream? Are you really here, Sou?” Rin mumbled sleepily.

Sousuke kissed the crown of his hair. “I’m here, Rin. I’ll never leave you alone again.”

 

Rin smiled against Sousuke’s chest before propping himself up and kissing his boyfriend on the lips. As soon as one kiss ended, another began and the pair lazily made out.  Things were starting to get hot and heavy when the most energetic man in Japan burst into the tent.

 

“Sou-chan! Rin-chan! Time to- woah! You guys are naked!” Nagisa giggled.

Sousuke hid himself while Rin through a pillow at Nagisa. “Oi! Get out!”

“I’m going, I’m going! Breakfast will be ready soon so you’d have about 10 minutes to fuc-”

“Damn it Nagisa! Get out of here!” Rin hissed through his teeth. Sousuke couldn’t help but chuckle at how the color of boyfriend’s face nearly matched his hair.

 

“Let’s get dressed.” Rin grumbled after the blonde menace was gone.

Sousuke seductively raised an eyebrow. “He said we have ten minutes. Probably closer to eight now.”

Rin smacked him in the face with the pillow.

***

After the couple finished getting dressed, Rin and Sousuke walked hand in hand from the tent back up to deck. At first, Sousuke was uneasy about the whole thing. He didn’t like to be too showy about their relationship, especially since Rin was a public figure, however, Rin squeezed his hand, reassuring him it was alright. They were among friends. At least, that’s what Rin would always tell him when they hung out with the Iwatobi guys.

 

Sousuke never quite believed that. He was always afraid of others judging him, even his friends. Besides, those guys weren’t really his friends. They were Rin’s. On loan. However, the more time he spent with them, the more he began to realize that wasn’t the case. He did like them, even Haru sometimes in his own way. Even though he had been an asshole to Rin, the Iwatobi guys welcomed him back into the fold as if nothing had ever happened. Maybe Rin was right all those years. It was safe to be himself. He was among friends.

 

Gou’s squealing snapped Sousuke out of his thoughts. She ran up and trapped them both in a hug.

 

“Is this real!?!? Are you finally back together?” Gou asked.

Sousuke nodded and Gou’s gripped tightened.

“Oh, I’m so happy!!! Congratulations!”

Rin’s cheeks were red again. “Knock it off, Gou. It’s embarrassing.”

“Not as embarrassing as these two!” Gou pouted as she pointed towards Nagisa and Rei.

 

The blonde was firmly planted in Rei’s lap snuggling against him as they fed each other. Rin roared with laughter.

 

“What the hell is this? Are you two kidding me?”

Rei’s cheeks matched his glasses as he pushed them up. “It’s the only way he’ll eat breakfast now.”

“Awww you know you like it Rei-chan. Besides I got the idea from Haru-chan.”

“Haru-chan!?!?” The others exclaimed as they turned to the stoic ravened hair man.

Haru calmly stabbed at his mackerel and shrugged. “I like being close to Makoto in the morning.”

“Among other things.” Nagisa said with a wink.

Makoto sank down in his seat. Why were his friends trying to kill him?

 

The good natured bickering continued. Haru suddenly grabbed his hand from under the table and Makoto turned another shade of red. He looked down at their hands and saw their rings were touching. Their rings. They were going to get married! It still felt like a dream. Haru must have had the same thought because his eyes sparkled and danced when they met. Makoto reached out his other hand and gently held Haru’s chin. He swiped his thumb against his lips before leaning in to kiss him. Their lips were almost touching when a chopstick was hurled their way.

“Get a room!” Rin shouted.

Gou giggled. “You two have been awful lovey dovey this morning. What’s going on?”

Makoto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well we-”

“See! He’s hiding something. Spill it, Makoto!” Rin said as he leaned closer to the couple.

Sousuke grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. “Lay off em. This place is awfully romantic. Maybe they’re just getting caught up in the atmosphere.”

Rin snorted. “We’re talking about HARU here. His idea of romance centers around water and mackerel.”

“It was only the one time.”  Haru grumbled.

“Anyway, whatever it is, we want the details! Spill it already!”

 

Haru and Makoto exchanged a look before lifting their hands from under the table. Their fingers were intertwined loosely to reveal their rings. Gou and Rin squealed while Nagisa flung himself off Rei’s lap and into Haru’s and Makoto’s knocking all three of them to the ground. Rei sprung up to pull his lover off them while Rin and Gou begged for details and dreamed up wedding plans for the couple. Sousuke stood in the background pinching the bridge of his nose and rolling his eyes at the ridiculous of it all. What a group.

 

***

The rest of the day was filled with even more shenanigans and swimming. It felt just like old times and in a way no one wanted it to end. The group had spent so much time together, grew and shared so much of their lives with each other that being apart felt strange. It always was a challenge to go their separate ways and back to their respective lives, but they knew it wouldn’t be for long. The friendship between all of them was true and everlasting and would stand the test of time. It was fate.

 

Which was why as they were gathering up their belongings, Haru pulled Sousuke to the side. He wanted to talk him without the prying eyes and ears of their friends and lovers. They walked out towards the ocean, standing a distance apart from each other. It was hard for Haru to express himself with words, but he couldn’t avoid it forever. He cleared his throat.

 

“I may have been wrong about you, Yamazaki.”

Sousuke’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“When we first met I thought you were a bully. But after we hung out that day at the Samezuka Cultural Festival and after seeing how much you cared about Rin, I started to see you differently. I considered you one of us. But then…”

“But then I broke up with Rin.” Sousuke interrupted.

“Yeah.”

“Look…I…I don’t except you to understand. But I did what I did because I was scared. Rin deserves the world and I thought I wouldn’t be able to give him that.”

Haru rolled his eyes. “Idiot. Rin’s never wanted the world. He’s always wanted you.”

Sousuke grunted. “And you for a time.”

“For a time. But deep down it’s always been you, Yamazaki. You know that.”

Sousuke smiled. “I guess you’re right. No matter what happens, we always seem to find a way back to each other.”

Haru hummed in response.

 

There was a moment of silence before Sousuke spoke again.

 

“I uh, I guess maybe I was wrong about you too. You can be a brat, especially when it comes to Makoto and Rin, but I guess it’s because you care so much about them.”

Haru nodded. “Mako, Rin, Rei, Nagisa, Gou they’re all I have. It’s never been easy for me to make friends, but they were able to accept me and love me for I am. I’d do anything to protect them.”

Sousuke shrugged. “I get it now. Explains why you were acting so crazy over me and Rin and then me and Makoto.”

“I’m…sorry. I know now that what was happening with Makoto wasn’t your fault. He was fighting because he wanted to, not because you forced him into.” Haru replied as he bit his bottom lip.

“Forget about it. All in the past now.”

 

Sousuke extended his hand to Haru. “Haru, friends?”

Haru gingerly took it. “Friends. Sousuke.”

 

The pair walked back towards the house to find a set 10 eyes starting at them. Their boyfriends were teary-eyed and hugging while Gou beamed at them. Nagisa tried to wriggle out of Rei’s grasp so he could trap them in a bear hug, but their boyfriends beat them to it. Haru couldn’t help but laugh. It felt good to be among his friends.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure author shenanigans

Haru sat on the edge of his seat as he watched Makoto fight with guarded curiosity. His hands gripped the seat as he tried to keep his eyes on lap. Seeing Makoto get hit stirred up so many emotions in Haru. His instinct was to run into the ring to protect him, however, he got kicked out of an arena the first and last time he tried it.

 

Haru looked up in time to see Makoto deliver a mighty left hook to his opponent causing him to stager back. His opponent tried to punch him but Makoto grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground. The other man didn’t get up and Makoto was declared the winner of the match and the tournament. Haru cheered in delight and waited for Makoto to get his trophy before rushing over to him. He gave him a fierce hug causing Makoto to wince.

 

“Sorry.” Haru said as he pulled away.

Makoto just smiled at him. “It’s fine Haru-chan. I love your hugs. I’m just a little sore right now.”

Haru rolled his eyes. “Of course you are. That last man was so rough on you. It looks like you’ve got a black eye. And your stomach is bruised.”

“Actually I think a few of these are from you Haru-chan.” Makoto teased.

Haru blushed and turned away as he pulled out his phone. “Shut up and look into the camera.”

 

***

Sousuke stood in the kitchen ladling out a bowl of miso soup when he heard his phone go off. He pulled it from his pocket to see he had a picture message from Haru. Makoto had one arm slung around Haru while holding a first place trophy. They both looked so happy. Sousuke smiled as he pocketed his phone again and grabbed the bowl of soup. He handed it to Rin who was bundled up in blankets on the couch and surrounded by tissues.  Once  Rin was settled, Sousuke showed him the picture.

 

Rin chuckled. “Who’da thought our gentle giant would be such a bad ass fighter?”

“I did!” Sousuke replied.

Rin rolled his eyes. “Yeah right!”

“I did! I taught him almost everything he knows.”

 

Rin ignored him and began to slurp down his soup. Sousuke grabbed the bowl for a second and pulled out his phone again. He huddled close to Rin to take a picture of them.

 

“No way! I look awful!” Rin objected.

Sousuke kissed his forehead. “You look beautiful. Besides, they won’t care. We’re being supportive friends by congratulating him.”

“Can’t you just send a text?” Rin pouted.

“This is better. C’mon.”

 

Rin groaned as he scooted closer to Sousuke, mouth and nose hidden under the blanket. Sousuke rolled his eyes, but smiled for the camera and stuck his thumb up. Within a few seconds, the photo was taken and sent. Sousuke  picked up Rin’s dirty tissues and went to get a bowl of soup for himself in the kitchen when he heard Rin’s cell phone go off. A few seconds later Rin was yelping and Sousuke ran to see what’s wrong.

 

“What’s wrong!? Did something happen?”

“That watery fuck Haru is making fun of me!” Rin screeched.

 

Before Sousuke could ask for an explanation, Rin was shoving his phone in his face. It was a picture of Haru slouched down in the driver’s seat with Makoto’s sweatshirt covering his face like Rin. Sousuke did his best not to laugh as Rin snapped a picture of himself flipping Haru off. A few seconds later, Rin’s phone went off again with another picture from Haru mocking him. It was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it folks! Sorry for the long absence, but I hope you guys enjoyed this and the little world I've built for these dorks. I'll be posting more fics soon and I'm thinking of making a tumblr so I can be more interactive in the fandom. Anyway, let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for future fics. It's been a fun ride. Until next time.
> 
> ETA: I made the tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedonanon No idea how it works. Help me!


End file.
